La guerre et nous
by Kahoko.S
Summary: /!\ SPOILER ! La IV ème Grande Guerre des ninjas unissant les cinq plus grandes nations bat son plein ... Mais au milieu de ce chantier, une histoire prend vie ... Ne Pas Lire ! Sauf si vous lisez les scan, à raison de publication en fonction de ces derniers ...
1. Avant le lancement

Le temps est vraiment nuageux aujourd'hui, ça ne me plait pas et je sais que ça ne lui plait pas non plus... L'heure est venu, Naruto vient de rentrer, il y a du vent, les équipes ou plutôt armés sont formés. Je suis dans la cinquième division: celle des forces spéciales. Vraiment étrange, hein ? Sakura est dans la troisième: celle des combattants à proche et moyenne et distance; alors que lui et Chôji sont dans la quatrième division: celle des combattants à longue distance. L'autre blonde de Suna aussi et c'est surement ce qui m'agace le plus... Je sais bien que nous sommes tous mélangés, cinq pays c'est énorme sans comptés les samouraïs que j'ai remarquée un peu partout, mais c'est pourtant bien toi qui dit que nos pouvoirs se complètent. Quoique, en tant de guerre ce qui compte le plus c'est de tuer les ennemis et pas de les prendre otage. D'ailleurs, contre qui est-ce que nous partons tous en guerre?

On est là, comme des soldats, nous sommes des soldats, à attendre que les ordres viennent pour partir dans une guerre qui nous dépasse.

Et il n'est pas avec moi, ni lui ni Chôji, au moins ils sont ensembles. Je n'avais jamais remarquée à quel point nous étions différent, nos différences d'attaque, nos tactiques...

Tout le monde chuchote, on tue le temps comme on peut, j'avoue que c'est vraiment stressant d'attendre. Je n'ai pas l'habitude non plus d'attendre, la patience c'est pas mon truc: j'agis. Après je vois le résultat et si il est mauvais, ce qui est parfois le cas, lui et Chôji s'arrangent toujours pour qu'il devienne correct. Je suis avec Shino, Kiba et sa soeur parmis tant d'autres ninjas d'autres villages, on forme un peu une grande famille qui part jouer au jeu de la chance. Certain rentrerons, d'autres non. D'ailleurs comment ça va marché? On part tous au même endroit? L'ennemi sera qui et où doit-on l'attaquer? J'espère que ce sera loin des villages et des civils qui pourraient être blesser innocemment, suffisamment de personne vont périr.

Le silence ce fait d'un coup et j'ai peur de levée la tête, pourtant comme c'est ce que fait tout le monde: je les imite. Il y a du mouvement là haut, enfin sur la colline, Kakashi discute avec Gaara puis celui s'avance et commence à nous faire un discours... C'est très beau bien sure, mais je n'écoute qu'à moitié. Pourquoi est-ce que la seule chose qui m'importe là, tout de suite, et qui m'oppresse c'est d'aller le voir? Il faut que je le fasse, avant que l'ont reçoivent l'ordre de partir... en guerre. Parce qu'elle est bien là, à nos portes, elle se dresse grande et puissante et j'en ai un horrible pressentiment.

Trop tard. L'ordre est donné, les petites unités se mélanges aux notre, certains disparaissent en coup de vent. Kiba, Hana et Shino ne bougent pas alors je reste stoïque, mes membres refusent de bouger de toute façon. Je regarde dans sa direction et, par un merveilleux et heureux hasard, il regarde dans la mienne. Il esquisse un mince sourire, ou j'espère tellement qu'il me souri que je l'imagine et je lui souri confiante. Dieu que j'aimerais allé le voir lui, et Chôji, juste une dernière fois, juste au cas où. Les rangs diminuent, ils ne sont toujours pas partis et ont les reforment à chaque fois, on se rapproche de plus en plus. Un groupe de ma division s'envole et je vais immédiatement comblé l'espace, Shino, Kiba et Hana me suivant. Là on se voit, l'espace libre entre chaque division est toujours là mais maintenant si j'ose parler je le peux.

_ Hey, bonne chance les gars! lance Kiba à Shikamaru et Chôji.

Involontairement, comme il est le second sur le bord de sa file, je me jette sur lui et mes bras s'enrôlent autour de son cou. Mes yeux se ferment quelques millièmes de secondes puis je les rouvrent pour voir l'autre blonde soupirait, indignée. Le sourire qui s'étend sur mes lèvres et bien voulu, lui. J'arque un bras vers Chôji et agite ma main pour lui faire signe de venir, il ne se fait pas prier et nous rejoint. Je glisse mon bras derrière son cou également et, tête sur leur épaules, j'inspire longuement.

_ Juste au cas où... je murmure.

Chôji glisse son bras dans mon dos juste au dessus de celui de Shikamaru qui a du en retirer un pour lui faire une place dans notre étreinte. Et là, fidèle à lui même, de sa voix cassante et fatigué il me répond:

_ On ne fait pas de "au cas où" Ino.

J'ai une folle envie de rire, rire oui parce que d'ordinaire il aurait volontiers, et avec plaisir même, répondu un truc du genre: "on ne part en guerre" ou "on ne va pas mourir". Et là, c'est précisément ces deux choses à la fois, probablement, que l'on va faire. La blonde de Suna se met à tousser, elle veux quelque chose pour la toux peut-être? Je sais parfaitement que ça ne se fait absolument pas ce que je fais, et alors? Je suis un bon ninja très professionnel mais je suis aussi un être normal avec des sentiments qui passent avant certaine obligation, je suis les deux et c'est comme ça. Mais mon sens de la répression ce fait grandissant et à regret je les lâche puis me recule un peu pour leur sourire. Peut-être une dernière fois.

_ Je sais, mais il faudra t'y faire!

Là il me souri mais je suis sure cette fois que ce n'est pas une hallucination dut à mon imagination comme tout à l'heure. Comble de la surprise je le vois au ralentis s'approcher, encore et encore, si bien que je ne vois que ses yeux. Et, alors que j'avais déjà imaginer cette scène dans toutes les circonstances possible, celle-ci ne m'étais jamais venu à l'esprit pourtant elle est tout aussi... magique. Sa main caresse ma joue et ses lèvres s'apposent sur les miennes, trop rapidement. J'entends Kiba se raclait la gorge, Shikamaru reprend sa place sans perdre son sourire, Chôji me salut et je regagne ma place, Shino nous conseille de rester discret et Hana garde le silence. Même si je devrais être heureuse mon inquiétude gagne du terrain et je m'autoriserai à sauter de joie partout une fois se cauchemar terminé, malgré qu'il est plutôt vraiment bien commencé.


	2. Avant la bataille

Avant tout je remercie les trois personnes qui m'ont laissés des reviews ! Sa m'a poussée à écrire cette suite quand j'ai vu le chapitre qui est sorti ce mercredi ... Donc merci à **Akisza**, **sasuxoc** et **Tsubaki.75** ! :)

Finalement je publierais l'histoire en fonction de M. Kishimoto, qui rate tellement de petites scènes ;)

N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos avis surtout !

* * *

Evidement il faut que ce soit elle qui arrive parmis les premiers ninjas sur ce maudit champ de bataille en esquivant cette attaque bonne à réduire à néant une nouvelle fois le village, ou n'importe quoi d'ailleurs ! Heureusement que nous sommes juste derrière, tous ensemble de nouveau réunis comme au lancement de cette guerre, pour les affectations... Mauvais timming je ne dois pas me rappeler maintenant de ce qui s'est passé, la situation est trop dangereuse. Bon sang. Ne pouvait-elle pas se retrouver dans l'équipe de soin ? Au moins elle n'aurait pas à risquer sa vie au front, trop de personnes vont y rester. Les filles ne devraient pas avoir à se battre, si ? Et voilà que mon côté macho revient au galop. Mince, elle m'agace il n'y a qu'elle pour me rendre si distrait dans un moment pareil, allé nous sommes en guerre pépère ce n'est pas le moment de tergiverser.

_ Arrête de jouer au dur devant Hinata, Naruto ! Le réprime Kiba l'air joyeux.

Ce fou des chiens n'en rate pas une. Il agissait comme si nous nous retrouvions banalement autour d'une table chez Ichiraku et que notre principale activité serait de discuter de choses et d'autres sans importance. Comme si nous ne nous apprêtions pas tous à livrer sans doute le dernier combat de notre vie, le dernier assaut des 5 grandes nations réunis, le dernier moment tous ensemble.

Qui peut garantir que nous n'aurons pas de perte importante ? J'en mourais si elle venait à s'éteindre sous mes pieds.

Alors que toutes les équipes se mettent en place et que l'on s'organise méticuleusement en formation de défense afin de préparer une meilleure attaque, pendant que j´annonce que mon équipe n°4 est en position je ne peux toujours pas m'empêcher de la cherché des yeux. Je vois Choji atterrir devant moi, il est aux aguets comme nous tous d'ailleurs, tandis que Temari se poste juste derrière moi, sur ma droite, éventail en main prête à réagir dans l'immédiat s'il le faut.

Nous sommes une bien belle équipe de bras cassés, tous plus amochés les uns que les autres alors que nos ennemis ont tout juste l'air de sortir de leur échauffement. Mais où sont les Kage ?

Ino est au devant du champ de bataille, en première ligne derrière Naruto. Et je n'aime pas cette image. Mon pote si on doit assurer tes arrières, saches que tu as intérêt à assurer devant, nous avons tous tellement à perdre dans cette guerre. Elle n'est pas plus en forme que les autres mais je vois ses yeux brillant d'une animosité que la détermination de vaincre semble alimenter en permanence. Toutefois j'espère que son regard va croiser le mien, j'ai envie d'y lire autre chose, le besoin de voir qu'elle pense tout comme moi à mon geste, je veux admirer ses iris bleu si confiant et bourrés de tendresse juste pour ma seule personne. Je souhaiterais être égoïste et oublier ce qui ce trame autour de nous, mais cela m'est impossible et pour cause on entend crier sur tout le champ de bataille la voix de Naruto qui résonne :

_ Futon Kazekiri no jutsu !

Son attaque fuse et la réplique de l'adversaire est imminente ...

Pourtant tout s'écoule au ralentis pour moi, j'ai le loisir de voir nos troupes se tenir sur leur garde : prêt à toutes éventualité. Le fait qu'elle soit derrière Naruto et bien plus proche de lui que je ne le suis m'angoisse, un coup perdu est si vite arrivée. Ses adieux me frappent comme un kunaï tombé du ciel, je refuse que se soit nos dernières paroles échangées, que ce soit notre seul premier et dernier ... Elle tourne en un éclair son visage vers moi et acquiesce comme si j'attendais une réponse quelconque de sa part, comme si elle me saluait, tout comme si elle me voyait une dernière fois. Une idée qui m'ecoeure et m'enfonce encore plus dans cette soif de folie necessaire d'en finir avec cette guerre. Je me batterais pour ça : pour mon père, ma mère et ceux qui sont partis ... Pour tout mes êtres chers, qui ont veillés sur moi jusqu'ici mais à présent c'est mon devoir.

Un pied reculé, encré dans le sol, prêt à bondir. Mains prêtes pour toutes attaques ou mêmes des manoeuvres de défense, j´étais apte à défendre cette alliance shinobi et à la protéger ainsi que tous ceux qui nous attendais dans les villages, pleins d'espoirs. Comme l'étais désormais ce front. Mais j'étais avant tout, prêt à tout faire pour la maintenir en vie puisque apparemment la meilleure façon de maintenir les personnes en sécurité étais de les avoir auprès de nous pendant la bataille. Naruto en était la preuve, lui qui devait se cacher afin que nous nous chargions de sa protection se tenait au premier flant, quel drôle de pensée, bien trop ennuyeuse à tenter de comprendre pour l'instant : ce non était pas non plus le moment. Mais il était là, nous devions le protéger et Ino était là elle aussi et ça je me faisais une priorité de la protéger soigneusement. Tout pouvais enfin commencer.


	3. Avant l'attaque

Un grand merci à **Tsubaki.75 **et **Ady-chan** ! Je continue de publier grâce à vos reviews :) Finalement, pas de "réplique de l'adversaire" ...

Tsubaki.75 : Tes reviews me pousse à ne pas arrêter cette histoire. Puis M.K a mit Temari parlant de Shikamaru alors il me fallait absolument un truc Ino/Shika pour contrer ! :p Ce chapitre était magnifique mais j'avoue que j'ai un peu séchée pour une petite scène là !

Ady-chan : Merci d'avoir prit le temps de laisser une trace de ton passage, sa encourage ! :) Et je béni les personnes qui laisse des reviews comme les tiennes !

* * *

Je fais comme si tout était normal mais derrière mon sourire confiant, mon regard plein d'espoir et mon allure déterminée, je suis terrorisée. Effrayée à l'idée de ne pas voir la réplique de l'adversaire fondre sur nous comme un coup de canon déjà chargé dans la totale ignorance des spectateurs.

Pourtant notre alliance shinobi semble fonctionné à merveille, Shikaku est aussi doué que son fils même si je mise tout de même sur la relève Nara... C'est en croisant son regard, pendant l'intervention prodigue pour coordonner parfaitement nos attaques, que tout s'emboîte fatalement dans mon esprit.

Je n'allais pas servir à grand chose sur ce champ de bataille, je ne possédais pas de capacité extraordinaire, je n'étais pas capable d'utiliser mon chakra sous forme d'élément puissant comme ils étaient demandés successivement pour enliser juubi depuis quelques minutes. Et les doutes persistaient, restés coincés là, accaparent toutes mes pensées sur mon inactivité. J'étais en train de me monter contre moi même, je me détestais. Toutefois je restais aux aguets, prête à bondir sur l'occasion inespérée de montrer ce que je valais, ce que je pouvais réaliser. Pourtant je ne l'ai même pas vu s'approcher... Bravo Ino, tu es une incroyable ninjas.

_ Il est impressionnant.

J'hésite à choisir entre Naruto ou Shikaku, duquel des deux parle-il ? Du combattant sur le front qui nous bourre d'espoirs à chaque instant, ou de la tête pensante de notre armée qui nous assure l'espoir de vaincre l'ennemi ? Je misais sur les deux. Il passe négligemment un bras autour de mes épaules, comme des amis regardant un banal spectacle dont l'issu était plus que prévisible et dont les héros connaîtraient une fin heureuse définitivement vus et revus. Ce moment me détend, mais les faits sont toujours là : je reste inactive face à la menace devant nous, dans l'immédiat plus que jamais. Je souffle mécontente.

_ Il est utile à l'alliance, je lâche platement libérant la frustration de ne rien pouvoir faire alors que les ninjas du clan Sarutobi durcissent la prison éphémère de juubi.

Même si j'apprécie au fond de moi plus que de raisons ce contact, je me défis de son étreinte maladroite. Les yeux rivés sur le paysage où sévit le combat je tente à tout prix de ne pas poser mon regard sur lui, parce que si maintenant, dans mon état pitoyable, j'accrochais à son regard d'iris mon pauvre être tout entier... Il me serait parfaitement impossible de bouger de là et de remédier à ma léthargie seulement partielle jusqu'à présent. J'ai besoin de me tester, je suis prête à me risquer dans ce combat comme tout les autres fous livrés face à la puissance la plus dangereuse que la terre est jamais vu.

Les instructions fusent les unes après les autres, j'assimile les informations prête à me jeter sur une quelconque occasion d'agir. Mais je n'excelle pas en taijustsu, Lee c'est là ton quart d'heure de gloire... Je ne fais clairement pas non plus partie de l'équipe de soin, pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer... Mais je ne suis décidément pas douée pour sa à première vue, donc je dois bien être douée pour autre chose. Il nous ai demandé soudainement de nous coordonner pour pouvoir vaincre l'ennemi, alors je dois absolument faire partis des attaquants pendant les cinq minutes réclamées. Je pourrais même tentée de me soigner moi-même pour évité de faire perdre du temps à l'équipe médicale, je devrais être assez forte pour gérer une auto-guérison, du moins je l'espérais... J'étais alors destinée à l'attaque massive et intensive sur Obito, parfait ...

_ A moi ...

Je suis prête à tout tenter, grand et puissant Madara ou pas. Arme de destruction parfaite pour anéantir le monde en jeu ou non.

_ Ino !

L'espace d'une seconde je faiblis, à nouveau, d'ailleurs cela m'arrive bien trop souvent ces derniers temps. J'oublie un peu mes belles résolutions et me tourne vers lui mais étrangement, envers tout ce que j'avais imaginée, son visage couvert par l'angoisse et la résignation me renforce dans mes convictions d'agir. Ses yeux perdus m'amène face à mes doutes, mes erreurs, mais je vois qu'il n'y a personne plus que lui qui crois en moi. Une fois n'est pas coutume, je laisse tomber les masques et lui offre mon plus beau sourire pleins d'entrain qu'il m'est permis de donner sur un terrain de guerre. Lui faisant un clin d'oeil en bonus, sure de moi, je lui tourne lentement le dos pour faire face aux monstres qui nous livrent bataille et j'entame en coeur avec les autres, avant de me lancer :

_ C'est l'alliance Shinobi no jutsu !

Comme c'est vivifiant. Nous fonçons tous ensemble sur la bête immonde, comme un seul, dans l'espoir de l'anéantir. Et je me sens vivante comme jamais je ne l'ai été. La volonté du feu est là, partout autour de moi et la rage de vaincre emplis mes sens, mon corps tout entier vibre sous l'effet d'une telle animosité. Cette lueur d'espoir qu'on s'insuffle les uns aux autres est réelle, j'en suis persuadée, et maintenant que nous ne faisons qu'agir comme un seul homme il est temps de vraiment commençait à les attaquer.


	4. Avant l'impact

Comme toujours je tiens à remercier mes deux grandes revieweuses favorites, j'ai nommée : **Tsubaki.75 **et **Ady-chan** !:)

Je n'ai pas posté immédiatement, d'abord parce que le scan était vraiment traumatisant, coup super hyper méga dur ! Et puis parce que j'ai eu l'immense impression que ça allait profiter au Shika/Tema tout ça ... -_-'

**Tsubaki.75** : Je crois pas avoir été à la hauteur, ou même à la cheville de ce scan cette semaine mais j'espère que l'histoire te plaira tout de même ! Contrairement à toi je n'aime pas (du tout) le Shika/Tema :) Mais je pense que ce n'est pas très visible dans mes fic, sinon tampis pour ses fans x) C'est marrant moi aussi je sentais le massacre arrivé et : bingo ! J'espère que trouvera sa toujours aussi réaliste, j'ai hâte de savoir ton avis ^-^

**Ady-chan** : Là j'ai un peu peur d'être sortie des limites des caractères des perso' je ne sentais vraiment pas ce chapitre, et je l'ai modifié pas mal de fois ... Quel idée il a eu M.K ! Merci beaucoup pour le compliment j'ai toujours l'impression d'avoir un cadeau de noël en lisant vos reviews !:) J'espère que tu appréciera ce chapitre autant que les autres ^-^

* * *

Aussi vite que l'espoir avait rempli mon être, il m'avait quitté avant même que je ne goute trop longtemps à ce sentiment qui me rendait vivante. Vous avez déjà repousser des insectes volant et ennuyant d'un simple revers de main ou simplement en leur soufflant dessus ? S'imaginer à leur place n'est pas très difficile, seulement rajoutez à ça un gros tronc d'arbre ou le contact rude du sol et ils s'éclateront lamentablement en volant en morceaux. Sauf que nous étions des humains et que le résultat n'en était pas moins glorieux mais la comparaison était juste : nous nous étions pris pour ce que nous ne sommes pas. Des ninjas face à deux cerveaux imparables et un monstre capable des pires atrocités. Pourtant en me relevant après être entrée en contact brute avec le sol, sentant deux ou trois côtes me lancinaient vivement le dos au passage, je ne pouvais réprimer cette pensée obsessionnelle qui me criée que Juubi n'en n'était qu'à son échauffement.

Les cris et gémissements de douleurs emplissaient sourdement le champ de bataille, les premiers dégâts étaient constatés par Shizune qui tentais vaillamment de redresser les troupes, j'inspirais profondément et commencée par réparer ce qui avait été pathétiquement voué à l'échec depuis son origine : mon intégration dans l'attaque combiné des shinobi.

Se soigner. Rassembler du chakra. Tels étaient les mots d'ordre sur le camp, sur ce point je m'en sortais plutôt bien mais c'était sans compter sur l'arrivé de cet imbécile heureux, sourire trop large pour être honnête, je pouvais entendre à des kilomètres les paroles qui allaient s'échapper de sa bouche entrouverte prête à lâcher une réplique cinglante. Ces mêmes lèvres qui il y avait à peine quelques heures ... Stop Ino, pas le moment.

_ C'est pas pour me vanter, mais tu aurais dû m'éc... Commence Shikamaru avant d'être interrompu.

_ Regardez ! Cri un ninjas dont l'identité m'est inconnu mais dont la voix et remplie de terreur et d'effarement.

Remerciant intérieurement cette intervention bienveillante et surtout bienvenue je dirige, comme toute le monde, mon attention vers la chose qui se lève sur ses deux pattes arrière et tire une bombe Bijuu à une telle distance que son impact se dessine telle une montagne qui venait de se dresser dans la lointaine horizon.

Shikamaru me regarde avec insistance suite au lancé de la seconde bombe, un autre de mes stupides actes héroïques bêtement utile ne me serait pas pardonné et surement fatale cette fois. Je lui souris piteusement, une fois ma servie de leçon et je ne suis plus prête à laisser mes peurs me dictaient des actes de folies. Pourtant elles persistent, résistantes à toute ma bonne volonté et aux insufflations de courage des autres combattants, me rongeant un peu plus de l'intérieur à chaque attaques lancées. Cette peur me hurle de me cacher dans ses bras, d'enfouir ma tête et son cerveau qui va exploser au plus profond de la nuque de celui qui saurait me calmer. Mais je n'écoute pas et il n'a pas de soucis à se faire, je hoche la tête lui signifiant qu'il peut retourner auprès de son unité même si je sens que cette ambiance pourrait flamber en un instant, en une attaque de trop, et que mes nerfs sont capables de lâcher d'une minute à l'autre avec toute cette tension accumulée sur ce terrain de guerre. Il se redresse à l'image du dirigeant qu'il doit représenter pour son équipe et retourne aux côtés de Choji et des autres, les doutes m'asaillent à nouveau quand Juubi lance une troisième bombe et mes peurs redoublent d'intensité, comme si c'était possible ! Cela fait bien trop longtemps que j'ai dépassé le seuil raisonnable, le paroxysme m'était pourtant refuser : les autres aussi devaient être dans le même état. Sauf qu'aucun ninjas ne fait une crise de nerfs, ma seule envie à ce moment est de retourner à la vie normale. Rentrer chez moi, ne plus voir ce monstre, goûter paisiblement à l'insouciance d'un monde vide de cette cruauté intolérable.

_ Ecoutez-moi tout le monde !

Shikaku. L'entendre me rassure, cela me fait même un bien fou car je sais que nous ne sommes pas les seuls à nous battre, il est la tête pensante de cette armée ça ne fait aucun doute et s'il s'adresse à nous pendant cette troisième attaque c'est forcément parce qu'il a trouvé une parade ...

Non.

Le plan nous parvient à tous en même temps que la situation nous explose à la figure. Cette bombe va détruire le QG. Le visage de Shikamaru se décompose tellement de fois que lorsqu'il lève les yeux vers moi je ne peux que baissé la tête et contempler le sol d'une farouche intensité prête à le faire exploser. Mon père va ...

Je mords instinctivement ma lèvre inférieure à pleines dents. Une boule se noue agressivement dans ma gorge à l'instant même où respirer devient tout un art qu'il m'est à présent impossible d'accomplir. Ne pas craquer.

_ Ma fille chérie, je crois en toi. Tu ne me décevras pas, ai confiance je ne veux pas de toi maintenant à nos côtés. Saches que si Shikamaru nous rejoint je me ferais un plaisir de le renvoyer avec un coup bien placé.

Les larmes dévalent mon visage, incapable de les retenir. Le sang afflux dans ma bouche mais son goût ferreux ne provoque aucune réaction en moi. L'anéantissement se joint avec un trop gros impact aux autres sentiments qui bataillaient déjà en moi, je sais déjà que l'équilibre fragile que j'avais établi va se rompre et que peu importe ce qui va m'arriver je suivrais les dernières instructions de cette voix disparu ...


	5. Après la pluie de pics

Vous êtes toutes les deux géniales de suivre ma fic ! Et de penser à moi lors de la publication ! ^-^ J'avoue que moi au précédent je me suis dis : merde comment je vais faire ça du point de vue de Shikamaru ? Mais cette fois-ci le voici de retour ! Je l'ai surtout choisi parce que je trouve qu'il est un peu dur avec Ino dans le scan et que je sens de loin un Happy End ShikaTema -_-'

Quant au chapitre de cette semaine ... M.K tout puissant quelle connerie as-tu fais là ? Il fait juste de pire en pire, trop triste ... J'y crois toujours pas !

******Ady-chan** : Je crois que les seconds rôles ne vont pas être épargné pendant cette guerre ... J'ai eu super peur de mon précédent chapitre, la mort de leurs pères ! J'me suis dit : oulaa ma ptite tu vas galéré et sa va être un massacre ! Donc d'office choix d'Ino parce que oui je me sentais encore moins apte à écrire selon Shika ! Mais je suis rassurée que tu ne trouves pas que j'ai fait un HS : ouf ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira ! Bis et surtout laisse ton avis ! :)

**Tsubaki.75** : Au scan de la semaine dernière je me suis retenue, mais cette semaine : sortez les mouchoirs ! J'aimais bien Neji ... Que va devenir Tenten ! J'ai ultra peur pour le prochain scan : et si la série des morts n'était pas fini ... Parce que lui aussi il meurt à la fin ! Nan ! J'espère qu'il va y avoir un coup de chakra bien placé à la fin, genre rédemption de Juubi ou quoi, qui nous ressuscite tout le monde comme l'autre fois ... xD *espoir* Merci beaucoup en tout cas, comme je l'ai dit, je pensais être à côté de la plaque et ne pas assez faire ressentir l'impact du chapitre sur les personnages ... Voici le chapitre ! :) En espérant qu'il te plaise, comme les autres ! Et eh non, je n'ai pas trop hâte pour le prochain scan cette fois-ci, je sens le coup foireux .

PS : j'ai comme l'idée que le titre de la fic ne va plus tellement ... Vous en pensez quoi si j'en changeais le nom ? En ... Pendant ce temps, sur le champ de guerre. Ou quelque chose de ce genre ? ^-^

* * *

_ On est en plein combat.

La conviction de ces mots enfin lâchés ne me procure cependant pas autant bien que j'avais osé l'esperer. Pas de temps pour les sentiments. Il faut absolument être impassible, insensible. Ne pas laisser l'ennemi s'immiscer dans nos barrières, quelqu'elles soient.

Les faits sont là, de grands ninjas se sont sacrifiés pour nous permettre de vaincre les ennemis au pitoyable nombre de trois mais notre armée si grande soit-elle ne fait irrévocablement pas le poids. J'enchaînais les constats plus éprouvant les uns que les autres, m'armer d'une patience à toutes épreuves, piétinant la moindre émotions qui tentait de sortir du rang tandis que face à moi la bête s'asseyait de nouveau semblant prendre un peu de repos, nous laissant un soupçons de répit.

_ Pas la peine d'en rajouter.

L'abattement enroulé autour de moi semble s'alléger, étrangement j'ai la sensation que faire mal me fait moins mal. Mes mots sont tranchant et tel est leur but, l'affliction paraît se dissiper pourtant c'est avec délectation qu'elle revient à l´assaut lorsque je croise le regard embrumé d'Ino ... Ne pas flancher. Son visage strier par les larmes, mélangé au sang séché et à son air piteusement déterminé, me renfrogne dans ma nouvelle source de force. Être froid et distant. Elle ne doit pas m'atteindre, je ne peux pas laisser tranquillement mon esprit vagabonder entre cette guerre et elle, cette fille, l'enjeu est bien trop important. Aurais-je fait une erreur ? Oui, sans doute que l'aube d'une guerre mondiale ninjas n'est pas propice au fondement des couples, quel idiot ! Ma priorité pour le moment relevé de permettre au plan de mon père de s'accomplir, toutefois il fallait d'abord que je m'assure que je ne serais pas une entrave dans la réalisation du plan pour Ino ou qu'elle ne serait pas un obstacle dans mon dessein et pour cela la seule solution qui s'offrait à moi semblait être ce masque calculateur et distant. Aucune marque d'affection en temps de guerre.

_ Toi aussi, Ino.

Je la regarde, l'admire malgré tout, essuyée courageusement ses larmes et cacher sa surprise mais je perçois avec une si grande facilité ses reactions que ça devrait être interdit de pouvoir autant lire en quelqu'un. Ses yeux petillent d'indignation et elle me reproche clairement mon ton de dictateur qui ne me correspond pas. Mais il me faut à présent réfléchir au plan établi par mon père et pour cela nous avons tous besoin de Naruto, ce fichu imbécile qui ne comprend rien à la situation. Rien à l'importance de la dernière attaque de Juubi !

_ Faites juste ce que vous à dit de faire mon père.

Comme un automate, pareil à un shuriken qui reviendrait vers son lanceur, je me retourne vers Ino une nouvelle fois. Ce n'est pas bon, cette faiblesse est mauvaise ! Nous sommes des ninjas et nous ne devons pas laisser nos sentiments compromettre une mission d'une si grande ampleur !

La bête repassait encore à l'attaque, pour changer... Les Hyuuga protégeaient Naruto afin qu'il puisse se concentrer et rassemblé au maximum son chakra mais comme d'habitude il n'en faisait qu'à sa tête et lui il se permettait d'exprimer tout haut pour Hinata ce que moi je refoulais vainement pour Ino. D'ailleurs celle-ci s'approchait dangereusement trop près de moi et avant même que je n'ai pu tenté un mouvement d'esquive sa main fusa droit vers ma joue et le "clac" sonore qui s'échappa du contact brutal me déstabilisa au point que mes yeux devaient avoir l'air de grandes soucoupes.

_ Bon sang ! Grondais-je

_ C'est quoi cette attitude ? Tonna-t-elle d'une voix trop grave pour être douce.

Une pluie de pics tranchant en bois, deux fois plus grand que nous, s'abattit soudainement sur le champ de bataille. La seule solution était de les éviter, impossible de réduire autant de bois en poussière au vue de la vitesse à laquelle ils étaient envoyés, analyse faîte. Mais mon corps ne répondait pas aux ordres envoyés par mon cerveau, non parce que mon cœur me crié de la protéger avant tout, avant moi. Effrayé à l'idée de ne rien pouvoir faire, c'est avec soulagement que je la vis sauter docilement cinq mètres plus loin de moi pour éviter la première vague d'assaut et, le contrôle de mon être retrouvé, je m'empressais de faire de même.

Par bon sens ou coup de chance, peu importe le résultat était le même, tout le monde s'appliqua à esquiver les bâtons géant. Mais à l'entente des cris qui nous assaillaient de toute part, certains d'entre nous n'y arrivaient apparemment pas. C'était mauvais. Puis la pluie s'arrêta.

_ Occupe toi seulement de toi et je ferais la même chose, Ino.

Elle tituba à l'entente de ma phrase, pourtant seule cette solution existait. C'est trop dangereux de se soucier des autres, non ? Je pris une profonde inspiration, préférant me persuader qu'elle avait failli perdre à l'équilibre à cause de sa dernière réception sur le sol et non pas après avoir était déstabilisée par moi, c'est ce que je tenais avant tout à éviter après tout. La protéger, même s'il fallait être dur. C'était la meilleure solution, c'était plus sur, je n'étais pas prêt à perdre quelqu'un d'autre aujourd'hui, pas tout de suite, surtout pas elle. Je m'occuperais d'elle.

Une nouvelle salve de pics aiguisés se déversaient sur nous, sa n'en finirait jamais. De nouvelles plaintes s'élevèrent un peu partout, signe que d'autres y laissaient la vie.

Tout se passa rapidement, réaction en chaîne. Naruto, épuisé, se retrouva à genou tandis que Hinata, prête à mourir pour lui, se plaça devant lui pour faire office de bouclier aux lances pointues. Mais contre toutes attentes ce fut Neji qui fut touché. Propre bouclier au bouclier humain que représentait Hinata, il avait reçu l'attaque de pleins fouet : les protégeant tout les deux. Merde ...

Merde. Merde !

Points serrés a m'en faire saigner les mains, je détournais lâchement les yeux de ce spectacle pour fixé mon regard dans le sien, si bleu... Si triste désormais. J'étais apte à faire le même sacrifice pour elle, mais il était absolument hors de question qu'elle agisse ainsi pour moi, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se soucie de moi, je le refusais. C'est pourquoi je me confortais dans mon nouveau choix.

_ Inutile de faire un tel acte d'imprudence, tâche juste de t'occuper de toi.

Mon timbre de voix était parfait, à la limite du méprisable entre la personne froide et calculatrice agissant soit disant pour mon unique bien-être... Elle tourna la tête et se fondit un peu plus parmi son escouade attribué, elle serait en sécurité.


	6. Après l'annonce de la vérité

Bon j'accepterais toutes les menaces de tortures et supplices imaginable pour ce retard qui frise, à quelques heures près, la publication du prochain scan ... Mais bonne nouvelle, enfin pour moi, j'ai eu mon BAFA ! *fière* Merci pour vos encouragements, vous êtes géniales les filles je continue cette histoire pour vous, quand j'ai eu vos reviews le 24 c'était un peu comme mes cadeaux virtuels xD J'en profite pour vous souhaitez, avec du retard : Joyeux Noël ! Et, pile dans les temps : une Bonne et Heureuse Année ! :)

Pour le titre j'ai opté pour la première proposition, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

**Ady-Chan** : Mouhaha l'ascenseur émotionnel c'est ma revanche contre ton coup de pression xD Désolée de ne pas avoir publié dimanche comme promis, mais dans un sens demain déjà le nouveau scan et avec de la chance mon prochain chapitre ! ;p En souhaitant que ce chapitre te plaise autant que le premier et le précédent puisque le scan n'était pas sur eux :)

**Tsubaki.75** : C'est un peu comme quand on saute devant un paquet cadeau et qu'on est super déçue en l'ouvrant ... Désolée pour ça ! XD Oui Hinata est vraiment génial dans ce scan, si seulement Kishi pouvait nous pondre un tel truc pour le Shika-Ino alors là ! Je sauterais de joie ! *o* Alors comme d'hab j'espère que ce chapitre sera à ton goût :) Trop la classe le titre d'ambassadrice xD Pleins de bisous !

Pour **kelly **: Je suis super heureuse de rallier une fan à notre cause ShikaIno ! Voici la suite, en espérant que tu aimes toujours ! :) Bisou

**EDIT : pas de scan cette semaine apparemment ...**

* * *

C'est une vaste blague, n'est-ce pas ? Toutes ses paroles amères et cette attitude glaciale à trancher un iceberg avec le petit doigt sont forcément le résultat d'un mauvais coup sur la tête qu'il n'a pas réussi à esquiver. D'abord cette salve de pieux combinée au rejet de Shikamaru. L'instant d'après Neji qui... Il s'est... Comme nos pères. Puis subitement cette tête d'ananas qui réalise que sa plus grave erreur depuis le début de cette guerre c'est moi. Et en coup de grâce l'évidence qui aveugle Naruto sur son besoin d'une Hinata forte et courageuse à ses côtés, alors que je viens tout juste de perdre la personne qui devrait se trouver aux miens en ce moment. En temps de guerre la demande d'achèvement est-elle exaucée ? C'est pourtant bien lui qui est l'auteur de se rapprochement depuis ces deux derniers jours... Tout comme c'est lui qui y met fin.

Pourquoi ?

_ Il était temps qu'il prenne conscience de ça ! Se marre Kiba.

_ Même si ce n'est pas le moment, je suis d'accord avec toi, rajoute Shino.

Grincement de dents involontaires, c'est fou mais à cet instant précis ces deux là me paraissent lire dans mes pensées. Mais s'ils s'adressent à moi ils ont tort, Shikamaru n'a pas accès à toute sa tête pour le moment, c'est la seule explication plausible. Je refuse de croire que cet homme calculateur et méprisant qui fait passé sa sécurité d'abord est mon meilleur ami.

Meilleur ami ?

En y repensant, nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le temps de définir ce qu'on étaient depuis ce seul et unique baiser. Rien apparemment. J'ai l'impression que mon cœur se divise en infimes morceaux qui s'estompent trop facilement face à la compréhension de la situation et l'ampleur de ses paroles.

A l'inverse d'Hinata qui se voyait révélée comme l'unique personne présente depuis toujours pour Naruto, moi il ne me restait plus qu'à ravaler mes espoirs et brisé ce que j'avais trop tôt imaginé. C'était pourtant l'évidence même, Shikamaru avait seulement eu besoin d'un remontant, d'un petit tonique qui s'apparentait visiblement à moi. Si je n'avais pas cédé à mes stupides et insensés faiblesses misérables ce jour de départ en guerre je ne me retrouverais sûrement pas dans cette position à l'heure actuelle. Allé il faut que t'arrives à en parler au passé ma vieille.

_ C'est complètement stupide d'accorder de l'importance à ses sentiments en ce moment, lançais-je acerbe.

La colère prend bien trop vite les commandes à bord mais étrangement je sens mon corps vibrait d'une puissance plus forte que celle qui m'avait submergée en réponse au vague espoir que Naruto nous avait transmis. C'est tout autant vivifiant, ce nouveau sentiment s'accorde à merveille avec le désespoir ressentis depuis la mort de mon père, celle de Shikaku, de Neji et des autres...

_ C'est toi qui dis sa ? Rit outrageusement Kiba. Il y a deux jours tu t'es jetée sur Shikamaru si j'ai bonne mémoire !

Je souris piteusement face à sa remarque tandis que la douleur balaye vulgairement tous sentiments ou pensées étrangères de cette ordre. Il faut absolument que j'arrives à ne plus penser à ça.

_ Il ne ressortait de ce geste rien de plus que la peur de partir, sa aurait pu tomber sur toi ! Je lâche platement aussi détendue et désintéressée que possible malgré une nouvelle entrave à ma capacité à parler de manière correcte.

Je cris d'ailleurs pratiquement ces mots, je veux qu'il les entende. Je veux qu'il sache que puisque je ne compte pas pour lui, il ne compte pas pour moi non plus. Je ne veux pas lui laisser la satisfaction de croire qu'il a tout contrôlé depuis le début...

Kiba déglutit, je crois que je lui ai fermé son caquet pour un bon bout de temps. Shikamaru, qui n'est finalement pas si loin de moi ou qui s'est focalisé sur mes paroles, mais ai un peu de bon sens ma petite il doit sûrement avoir entendu parce que tu as crié assez fort, tique et me regarde surprit avant de s'éloigner encore plus. Parfais, s'il faut qu'il m'entende à nouveau j'utiliserais ma technique spéciale pour communiquer au moins cela m'évitera les regards incompréhensifs des autres.

Bien vite je me rend compte que ce que je dis ne sert à rien. Hormis le fait de m'enfoncer un peu plus le cœur dans la poitrine qui est à présent capable d'exploser sur le champ tellement les battements sont désordonnés, il m'a utilisé et c'est un fait que je ne peux pas changer peu importe ce que je clamerais ou ferais pour prouver le contraire. Ce n'est pas parce que mes sentiments pour lui dépassent le simple stade de l'amitié que les siens feront forcement de même, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas du tout le cas. Y repenser me transcende de toute part, comme si finalement je n'avais pas échappée aux assauts tranchant des lames de bois. Courage Ino, dis-toi avant tout qu'il ne reviendra pas.

Tel deux parfait tableaux complètement opposés, Naruto et Hinata se tiennent debouts main dans la main face au monstre pour l'affronter, là où Shikamaru et moi sommes séparés face à la dure réalité d'actes non désirés, pour sa part du moins.


	7. Avant l'application du plan

Petit supplément, en compensation de l'absence de scan cette semaine ... Et de mon retard au précédent chapitre et de ma cruauté envers nos chouchous, mais trop de rose ne serait pas amusant hein ? X) Laissez vos avis, je vois les stats et même une toute petite review fait plaisir :D

**Ady-Chan** : Et oui coup dur au précédent chapitre mais ce n'est hélas pas fini ! Alala je suis trop contente que sa t'ai plus parce que j'ai cru remarquée que les autres chapitres étaient moins appréciés ! J'espère que ce petit extra te plaira ! :)

**Review de Tsubaki.75** : Bon je suis peut-être sadique, mais comment dire j'ai juste adorer la réaction d'Ino, bon on sait que Shika a fait l'imbécile avec elle pour son bien et pour la protéger, et que par conséquent cette distance qu'il a mit le fait aussi souffrir, mais Ino ne le sait pas ça et elle a réagit comme je le voulais, avec force et fierté et mon dieu que j'ai adoré le : " Il ne ressortait de ce geste rien de plus que la peur de partir, sa aurait pu tomber sur toi !" et PAF dans tes dents Shika, lol le pauvre je le plaint un peu comme même ! Bon tu l'aura compris j'ai adoré ton chapitre ^^!

FÉLICITATION pour ton BAFA, je suis hyper contente pour toi !  
J'ai vu aussi que tu as changé ton titre, je suis contente que l'idée t'a plu !  
Et oui pas de scan cette semaine, un pote à moi me l'a dit j'était déprimée !  
Bon vivement la suite ma cher ambassadrice du SxI ;) !

**Réponse** : Mouhahaha je suis super fière que la réaction te convienne ! Honnêtement je n'en voyais pas d'autres x) Merci pour mon BAFA :D Et oui le titre là est pas mal je trouve, alors place au petit supplément en l'absence du scan ! Dis moi ce que t'en penses ! L'ambassadrice SxI (h) ;p

* * *

J'entends Ino pratiquement hurler sa rancœur envers moi à Kiba et aux autres, je me focalise complètement sur leur discussion qui ne tourne qu'autour de nous. Soudain elle clame plus haut que tout cela ne signifie rien et que sa relève d'un simple mauvais concours de circonstances, que je suis l'égale d'un autre à ses yeux, à son cœur... Le tressaillement incontrôlé qui me parcours l'échine quand j'entends ses mots me pousse à fuir cette réalité que je viens délibérément de créer. Alors je m'empresse de m'enfoncer un peu plus parmi mes coéquipiers, pour ne plus l'avoir dans mon champ de vision.

_ Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu agis de cette manière ? Ronchonne Choji.

Comment expliqué que je l'éloigne de moi délibérément pour son bien parce que je suis incapable de me focaliser sur autre chose que sa sécurité quand elle est près de moi et que j'avais peur qu'il en soit de même pour elle ? Ce qui n'a absolument aucun sens, hormis l'évidence même que moi je suis prêt à continuellement mettre ma vie en jeu pour elle peu importe ce qu'elle pense de moi en ce moment. Peu importe ce à quoi j'ai réussi à lui faire penser en ce moment. L'essentiel reste que désormais, elle se préoccupe uniquement d'elle.

_ Si ta copine a des pulsions suicidaire ce n'est pas en l'éloignant de toi que ça l'empêchera de se jeter dans le feu de l'action pour sauvé quelqu'un qu'elle aime, qu'il s'agisse de toi ou non, rajoute Temari l'air nonchalant.

_ Mêlez vous de vos affaires, râlais-je blasé que cette blonde là ait vu juste.

Il faut avant tout qu'on se mette en place, Naruto semble être prêt et nous aussi alors qu'est-ce qu'ils attendent ! Ce n'est pas franchement le moment pour parler d'affaires personnels, mais leurs regards presque menaçant me persuaderai presque du contraire.

Mais maintenant qu'elle a soulevée ce point je suis obligé de reconnaître qu'elle n'a pas tord, je ne peux pas contrôler les faits et gestes d'Ino. Apparemment je n'ai même jamais étais en mesure d'être aussi proche d'elle pour en être capable, j'étais une erreur. Elle me renvoie la balle avec une trop grande puissance, un partout. Un arrière goût amer stagne dans ma gorge tandis qu'une massue semble s'acharner à me faire perdre les pédales. C'est impossible, je n'arrive pas à comprendre l'ampleur de sa réaction.

_ Tu connais Ino... Commença mon meilleur ami gourmet avant que je ne l'interrompe.

_ Et je sais que tu l'as entendu aussi bien que moi : c'était une erreur ! Pestais-je, maintenant concentrez-vous il temps de mettre le plan en action.

Mon seul but est d'achever le plus rapidement possible cette guerre, pour pouvoir mettre fin à cette mascarade et me battre pour qu'elle admette que j'ai menti pour l'empêcher de commettre une erreur en espérant qu'elle ai menti également, même si cet espoir est infime. Je me suis sans doute fais de fausses idées à son sujet...

_ Oh le pauvre chou transi d'amour ! Minauda Temari avant d'enchaîner d'un ton plus dur et sans appel : ne rejete pas ta faute sur les autres. N'importe quelles filles ayant un minimum de fierté auraient réagis pareil, et je crois savoir que tu t'es épris de la championne dans sa catégorie.

Définitivement ils m'énervaient ces deux là, l'idée de m'éloigner d'eux également était alléchante mais je ne pouvais pas changer de position à chaque attaque personnel, quel chef d'équipe ! Un regard mauvais adressé à mes deux psychothérapeutes leur suffit à les faire se tordre de rire, ils n'avaient manifestement pas la victoire facile. Qu'est-ce que se serait si on parvenait à gagner cette guerre ? Note pour moi-même : pense à t'éloigner d'eux plus tard.

Ils ont tord, Ino est peut être bien fière mais je sais aussi par expérience qu'elle est également rancunière et que cela primera sur le reste. Si je me retrouve en face d'elle je n'ose même pas imaginé sa réaction. Elle sera forcément blessée ou pleine de rage à mon égard, finalement j'espère qu'elle optera pour la deuxième solution. La voir touchée mais surtout brisée par mes paroles serait un coup de grâce, je veux simplement qu'elle s'éloigne de moi le temps de cette guerre. Elle n'est pas censée avoir le temps de réfléchir sur ce que j'ai dit, elle doit être à 100% concentrée sur le combat, des vies en dépendent, sa vie en dépend. Nous aurons tout le temps qu'on souhaite après la bataille...

_ Je voudrais pas casser l'ambiance mais tu dois te douter autant que moi qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas "d'après guerre" pour vous deux, claque Temari visiblement mécontente de mon manque de réactivité.

_ C'est un risque à prendre, contrais-je sûr de moi.

_ T'es certain d'être un génie, mon pote ? Non parce que là j'en doute ! Tu préfères réellement espérer que vous survivrez tout les deux plutôt que de déjà vivre quelque chose ? L'exemple de Neji ne t'as pas suffit, tu crois que Tenten se sent comment maintenant ?

Les points serrés en m'en faire saigner les mains ne me font même pas réagir, oui je le crois. Et c'est pour éviter la fin de Neji que j'ai agi de cette manière, il n'y a pourtant rien de très compliqué, cela me semble parfaitement logique. Pourtant ils disent vrai même si je ne le reconnaitrais pas, leurs paroles me glacent le sang et lancinent tout mon être. Je ne vacillerais pas.

_ Tenez vous prêts, nous allons passés à l'acte, grondais-je le regard fixé sur Juubi.


	8. Pendant la première partie du plan

Le voilà ! Après le hiatus, à l'image des scan :) A vrai dire, ce chapitre m'a un peu laissée, bien disons qu'il ne me restait pas beaucoup de possibilités du coup ... Parce qu'il était assez centré sur tout notre petit groupe donc bon ! Je suis pas très satisfaite de celui-ci, c'est de mon chapitre dont je parle parce que le scan était magnifique comme toujours ! :D

Sachez en tout cas que vos reviews m'encourage vraiment ! Et je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà dit, auquel cas tampis je vais me répéter : sans vous deux, j'aurais déjà arrêter l'histoire ! Alors je vous remercie tout particulièrement de continuer à me laisser des reviews :)

Tsubaki.75 : Et oui j'étais d'humeur généreuse alors j'me suis dit : arrête de dévaloriser cette pauvre Temari ! x) Comme d'habitude, ravie que le précédent chapitre t'ai plus :) Mais n'hésites à souligner les erreurs que je peux faire ou les trucs qui te déplaisent, sa arrivera sûrement et je tiens à le savoir pour me corriger :) Je ne sais pas pour toi mais j'ai l'impression que Neji sera le seul à avoir donné sa vie parmis la génération ... Enfin c'est surtout ce que je souhaites, parce que là tout le monde à l'air d'être gonflés à bloc ! Aucune raison d'avoir un autre mort, pour le moment ... Bonne lecture, bisous !

Ady-chan : Pour le chapitre précédent, enfaite je le rédigeais en regardant une série et je me suis dit : casse l'ambiance encore plus ! X) Fiu ! J'ai réussi à faire comprendre que notre Shika était bien bête mais surtout maladroit de penser et d'annoncer ça comme ça de but en blanc à la pauvre Ino :) Comme je l'ai dit, n'hésites pas à me faire des critiques si des choses te déplaisent, je corrigerais et m'adapterai ;) Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre, tu avais l'air d'être impatiente de le lire alors j'espère qu'il sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, même s'il n'est pas aussi rebondissant ou plein que les autres. Puis surtout merci pour tes encouragements, bisous !

* * *

C'est parti, Naruto est prêt : le plan peut enfin être lancé.

Des clones se dispersent sur le terrain, le premier tape dans la main de Shikamaru qui à l'air plus que déterminé, après tout c'est normal qu'il soit si impassible et autoritaire : c'est l'œuvre de son père que nous devons réalisé. J'ignore comment s'est arrivé, c'est d'ailleurs fichtrement gênant de ne pas percevoir les moindres actions de la grande équipe que nous formons, mais je suis à quelques mètres de Choji au moment où un des clones de Naruto s'élance vers moi. Je tends la main vers lui et n'avance que seulement d'un petit pas que nos doigts se frôlent déjà, le contact est à peine réalisé que sa chaleur m'électrise de la tête au pied.

Incroyable.

Son courant fuse à une vitesse fulgurante à travers tout mon être, ce qui me fait l'effet d'être une vulgaire feuille embarquée par une tornade dont l'ampleur serait dévastatrice pour le plus imposant des arbres. Ce sentiment de plénitude intense qui émane de Naruto, de totalité, je le sens se déverser en moi, de même que la puissance s'accroît dans tout mon corps ! L'énergie rouge complète chaque petites parcelles dépourvus de chakra, le rythme cardiaque de mon cœur s'accélère et je sens que je vais friser la crise cardiaque tellement le flux ravage le moindre de mes canaux qui reçoivent cette décharge de chakra.

C'est comme redécouvrir une musique dont on ne pouvait pas ce passé et qui désormais nous fait retrouvé ces sensations perdues mais chéries. Cette puissance folle est juste sensationnelle ! Tous s'envole autour de moi, mon pouvoir se décuple et je perçois d'infimes possibilités auxquelles je n'avais jamais songer même dans mes rêves les plus délirant. C'est hallucinant.

Nos ennemis comprennent vite, bien trop vite, ce que mijote Naruto et l'attaque fuse : imparable; pour les ninjas que nous étions il y a encore quelques secondes. Mais plus maintenant, la force s'empare de toutes nos capacités. Le clan Akimichi bloque immédiatement l'attaque de Juubi, avant qu'elle ne fasse le moindre dégât. Shikamaru se poste près de moi, c'est le signal : à nous de jouer. Avant même que Choji hurle de nous dépêcher, j'ai déjà prononcé les paroles de mon attaque et j'espère qu'il en va de même pour cet imbécile de tête d'ananas, je m'empresse donc de confirmer ma position à mon équiper :

_ Oui !

_ Ouais ! Cri ce génie de malheur en même temps que moi.

Rapidité. Efficacité. Ne penser à rien d'autre.

Que de convictions peine perdues et vouées à l'échec, il s'agit là des dernières actions que mon père voulait que je fasse. Mon esprit tous entier et focalisé sur lui bien sûre et sur notre dernière discussion, que nous avons partagé avec Shikaku et Shikamaru ... Fichus flash-back !

Je n'ai rien compris à ce qu'il a voulu me dire ! Je n'étais pas prête à le perdre maintenant, je ne le serais jamais ! J'ai encore tant de questions ...

Le seul amour positif que j'ai jamais éprouvé remonte à il y a si longtemps maintenant, c'était envers Sasuke. Et il le savait, alors pourquoi m'avoir parler de Shikamaru ? N'a-t-il pas lu que ce Monsier-Je-Sais-Tout ne m'a toujours vu que comme une simple coéquipière ? Si. Alors peut-être que je me trompe sur Shikamaru, que c'est ce que mon père a essayé de me faire comprendre à travers ses paroles, que je suis assez grande, qu'il est temps pour moi de voir clair avant de me projeter dans cet bête immonde.

Si je ne suis pas celle qu'il lui faut selon lui, c'est parce que je suis beaucoup plus. Quant à lui, il ne cherche simplement pas assez, pas plus car il croit certainement ne pas pouvoir être à la hauteur, ne recherche pas ce qu'il est en mérite d'avoir. C'est un flemmard, qui a perdu son père comme moi, dans les mêmes conditions, nous sommes pareils : je ferais tout pour qu'il me voit, je suis celle qu'il lui faut.

_ _JUTSU ! _Je pense si fort ses derniers mots que j'ai presque peur de les avoir criés.

Mon attaque fuse et je vois Shikamaru lancé la sienne dans une parfaite similarité, nous sommes en parfaite symbiose, l'association de nos attaques est impeccable.

Je projette littéralement mon esprit vers Juubi et c'est comme prévu à l'intérieur de celui de Obito que j'atterris, l'expérience est particulièrement désagréable. Un froid cosmique règne dans cet endroit, sans aucune once de chaleur pour égayer l'atmosphère.

_ Stop ! S'époumone Shikamaru

Mais bon sang, à quoi tu pense ma vieille ! Dépêche toi d'agir au lieu de songé à des futilités sans queue ni tête ! J'agis comme l'a précisé Shikaku, il faut bloqué Juubi : l'empêcher de réaliser les moindres désirs de ses maîtres. Les mouvements sont lourds et difficile à réaliser, je bouge dans le démon lentement mais sûrement, épuisant à vitesse fulgurante toute l'énergie que Naruto m'a transmis. La tâche devient de plus en plus dur au fur et à mesure que j'influence la bête, mes forces s'amenuisent et je lutte rapidement pour rester seule chef de ses actes.

_ Stop ! Je cris, faisant trembler Juubi à mon image.

Je fixe son regard, qui est enfaite le mien, sur Shikamaru qui lutte lui aussi pour maîtriser son attaque comme tout les autres membres se son clan. Il semble inquiet, je me plais à penser qu'une grande partie de son angoisse est du à mon transfert. Ce qui m'est confirmé lorsqu'il s'adresse enfin à moi depuis ce qui m'a parut des lustres :

_ Parfait ! On l'a bloqué ! C'est bon, Ino ! Son ton est pressant et je n'ai pas intérêt à rester une minute de plus dans ce réceptacle.

Je romps instantanément la liaison et regagne mon petit être pas plus haut qu'une fourmi vu de là haut, le retour à la normal est brutale et très différent des autres fois.

_ Tu vas bien ? Me demande un Kiba visiblement inquiet.

Est-ce que je vais bien, physiquement ou moralement ? Mon corps a gardé toute l'énergie de Naruto, je suis encore enveloppée de cette aura rouge bulleuse à deux oreilles semblable à un mini-démon et je puise immédiatement dans cette ressource qui paraît inépuisable pour me remettre rapidement sur pieds. Mais pourtant ...

_ Hmm, oui ... Je souffle mortifiée alors que le retour dans mon corps se passe définitivement différemment des autres fois.

Oui parce que du plus loin que je me souvienne, c'est toujours dans les bras de Shikamaru que je me réveille habituellement. Pas que je n'aime pas Kiba mais il ne pourrait pas être occupé ailleurs, comme tout le monde ? Je vois Shikamaru pas loin sur ma droite, il aurait pu tout à fait me réceptionner !

Je sombre dans ce qui me semble être un monde de coton, j'entends même très mal les bruits du combat, mes sens sont engourdis et je n'ai pas la force de me concentrer sur quoique soit ... J'entends vaguement l'Uzumaki dire que nous sommes tous des Shinobis, oui Naruto chacun d'entre nous souffre différemment des autres mais cette souffrance mise sous clef et cachée nous la portons fièrement ...


	9. Après la première partie

Quelle idée de lancer son attaque d'aussi loin ! Non mais franchement comment voulait-elle que je la rattrape tout en maintenant ma technique ? Je ne le pouvais pas ... Et soit logique mon gars, elle ne le voulait probablement pas non plus.

Pourtant ce besoin viscérale de la vouloir uniquement pour moi ne me quitta pas une seconde et j'enrageais contre Kiba qui la maintenait dans ces bras plus de temps qu'il n'en fallait ! Je dus me contenir pour ne pas lui hurler qu'elle allait effectivement bien et qu'elle pouvait parfaitement tenir sur ses deux jambes. Mais ce n'était visiblement pas le cas, elle semblait apprécier le contact qui s'étaient établis entre eux et pire ils le prolongeaient !

Mon emprise sur la bête flancha légèrement, aussitôt les regards noirs de mes compères se vrillèrent sur moi : tous prêt à m'incendier si je faisais foirer l'attaque. Non mais c'était les deux autres qu'il fallait blâmer ! Est-ce que je prenais tranquillement le temps de serrer mes amis dans mes bras pendant la guerre ? Pas tout à fait ...

**Flash-back :**

_C'était à peine quelques heures plutôt, la première nuit sur le champ de bataille était tombée. Cette journée avait été aussi éprouvante que surprenante, toutefois je n'arrivais pas à fermer l'oeil alors il fallait que je la vois. J'entrais donc la tente qui lui était attribuée, ignorant avec qui elle la partageait ni même si elle devait la partager d'ailleurs. Les femmes ninjas étaient beaucoup moins nombreuses que les hommes._

_Ino sautait ou plutôt dansait, enfin elle gesticulait visiblement dans tous les sens en plein milieu de sa tente. Et c'est pourquoi je souris, cela__ fait un moment que tous__ les jours et toutes les choses qu'elle fait me paraissent tellement enfantine mais c'est ce qui la constitue et je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer le tout, Ino dans sa totalité._

_Et tout à coup elle était tout ce qu'il me fallait, je ne savais dire depuis quand ni comment c'était arrivé mais les faits étaient la. Je toussais pour signaler ma présence._

__ Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? S'étonna t-elle en stoppant son activité._

__ Je passais juste dire bonsoir ! Pour le coup, j'étais déçu par l'accueil._

__ Même si je suis ravie de te voir MON Shikamaru, je ne crois pas que se soit une bonne idée, bougonna t-elle._

__ Ton ? Fis-je joueur en choisissant délibérément d'ignorer le reste de sa remarque._

__ Temari ! Équipe, la même ! Râla t-elle en mimant les couettes de la Sunienne._

_La voir jalouse m'amusait, si elle savait combien de fois j'avais maudit l'Uchiwa car elle lui porter beaucoup trop d'attention à mon goût. Par contre elle n'appréciât pas du tout que la situation m'amuse, je décidais alors d'opter pour une approche tactique. L'air nonchalant j'avançais lentement mais obstinément vers ses lèvres bien décidé à la faire taire de la meilleure des façons. __Ino comprit rapidement mes intentions._

__ Ca ne serait pas correct, le camp pourrait subir une attaque. Tu imagines on ne seraient même pas prêts ! S'offusqua t-elle faussement puisque ses yeux ne me quittaient pas une seule seconde et elle n'esquissa aucun mouvement pour m'éviter._

_Ne pas vendre la peu de l'ours avant de l'avoir tué. Elle m'empêcha presque aussitôt de franchir ses limites personnelles, ses deux mains posées contre mon torse faisaient barrage à mon avancé. Cependant il en faudrait plus pour m'arrêter, je m'entêtais à m'approcher d'elle un peu plus mais elle recula tellement que son dos finit par heurter le fond de la tente. Ino s'affola et le regard dérouté qu'elle me lança ne fit que me conforter dans mon idée, la raison pour laquelle j'étais venu la voir était simple je ne voulais pas la quitter des yeux cette nuit, je n'avais pas envie qu'elle me manque se soir. Puis je voulais surtout réitérer l'expérience de ce matin ... Je collais mon front contre le sien, la forçant à me regarder dans les yeux et j'approchais enfin de mon objectif, ses mains tentèrent de m'éloigner._

__ Arrête, Shikamaru, sa voix tremblait mais je ne pouvais céder à sa volonté._

__ Arrêtes-moi... murmurais-je contre ses lèvres._

_Je vis des flammes dansaient dans ses prunelles, les plis sur son front marquaient très clairement le combat qui se déchaînait en elle, ses sourcils s'arquaient d'une telle manière qu'ils pouvaient presque être confondus avec ses cheveux. Je baissais à nouveau les yeux vers ses lèvres et pris la peine de la regarder une nouvelle fois dans ses yeux, le brasier qu'était son regard me défiait de continuer cependant elle ne m'en empêchait pas physiquement. Bougeant lentement la tête de gauche à droite, je frottait affectueusement mes lèvres contre les siennes et alors elle tendit infimement sa bouche vers moi mais je choisis judicieusement de briser le contact de nos têtes en me reculant._

_J'affichais un franc sourire, quoique un peu moqueur face à son air sidérée._

__ Tu as raison, ce n'est pas une brillante idée ! Ajoutais-je en faisant demi-tour l'air vaincu._

__ Shikamaru tu vas me le payer ! Hurla t-elle si fort, que le reste du campement avait dû l'entendre._

_Mais je continuais sereinement à avancer vers la sortie jusqu'à ce qu'un objet non identifié m'heurte plutôt violemment la tête. Un oreiller. Sérieusement ? En temps de guerre Ino ? Blasé je fis à nouveau demi-tour, pour me mettre face à elle cette fois-ci. Elle pouffa de rire, parfaitement fière d'elle._

__ On se voit demain ! Elle mimât un pseudo baiser avant de me l'envoyer de la main en soufflant dessus._

_Ça ne me convenait pas du tout, mais plus vite j'irais dormir et plus vite demain arriverait, de fils en aiguille la guerre se terminerait et je pourrais prendre ma revanche sur elle ! Je fis de mon mieux pour attraper son satané baiser et après un clin d'œil bien placé face à cette fille qui me tirait la langue..._

**Fin du flash-back.**

Choji s'approchant d'un pas beaucoup trop rapide vers Ino et Kiba me sortit de ma léthargie, ça n'était pas normal. Quand je le vis s'agenouillait auprès d'eux et commençait à secouer légèrement Ino je compris qu'elle ne profitait en rien des bras de Kiba : elle était simplement inconsciente. Un soupir de soulagement s'échappa sans que je ne puisse le retenir, cette fille me rendait dingue. Elle me ferait mourir sans que je ne me confronte aux ennemis, elle avait toujours eu ce pouvoir, inconsciemment ses actes se répercutaient toujours sur moi.

**Flash-back :**

_Je me souviendrai toujours : c'était__ tard dans la soirée. __Cela a duré une éternité. __Et a fini trop tôt. C'était l'époque où la guerre n'avait pas commencée, ou ce n'était même pas envisageable d'y penser._

_Tu étais toute seule, sur le toit de l'immeuble de Kurenai qui avait enfin accouchée, regardant__ le ciel sombre et gris dénué de ses lumières argentées qui menaçait de lâcher à tout instant une averse sous laquelle toutes personnes censées ne voudraient être. Mais tu n'était pas censée, tu ne l'a jamais étais. J'ignore encore pourquoi tu étais là-haut aujourd'hui mais lorsque j'ai sentie ta présence, j'ai grimpé jusqu'à toi instantanément.__  
_

_Personne ne trouverais tous__ tes sentiments enfouis. __C'était à cet instant que j'ai réalisé que l'éternité était dans tes yeux, __au moment où je t'ai vu pleurer. __Je voulais te prendre dans mes bras, __te réconforter mais je me souviens être resté là : debout dans l'ombre de la nuit à écouter tes sanglots qui martelaient mon cœur à chaque sursaut que tu ne pouvait réprimer._

_Le silence c'était fait peu à peu et j'avais compris que tu t'étais endormie, le ciel sembla alors s'être ouvert et la pluie martela rapidement le sol ainsi que tous ce qui ne se trouvait pas à l'abris. Y compris nous. Aussi vivement que mes réflexes me l'avaient permis je t'avais prise dans mes bras, comme l'exigeait les coutumes pour les mariés, et avait couru jusqu'à chez toi en tentant de t'éviter un maximum de prendre l'eau. C'était ton père qui m'avait ouvert la porte et t'avais pris avec le plus grand ménagement du monde, avec seulement un hochement de tête pour ma part._

**Fin du flash-back.**

Je comprenais et connaissais ses faiblesses mais je n'arrivais jamais à être celui qui l'aidait à les surmonter... Bon sang, Ino relève toi ! Son attaque ne pouvait pas être si dévastatrice et elle ne pouvait pas être si vulnérable maintenant, pas tant que l'ennemi pouvait s'octroyer le luxe de passé à l'action. Mon meilleur ami risqua un regard affolé vers moi et celui foudroyant que je lançais à son égard sembla l'encourager à poursuivre son action. Après quelques secondes interminable Ino se redressa d'un bond sur ses deux jambes, totalement maître d'elle même. Malgré ma décision de l'éloigner je l'observais avec insistance jusqu'à ce qu'elle daigne me regarder à son tour, après avoir visiblement rassurer Choji et Kiba. Elle avait l'air perdue mais toutefois résignée à ne pas flancher, ni face à l'ennemi, ni face à moi.

Plus que soulagé, je me focalisais à nouveau pleinement sur mon contrôle tandis que les autres se mobilisaient pour être prêts à appliquer la suite du plan.

* * *

Tadaaa ! Je ne vous ai pas oubliée ! :p Mais je ferais ses petites réponse en dessert plutôt qu'en entrée maintenant x) D'ailleurs j'attends toujours vos commentaires avec impatience avant d'écrire le chapitre suivant alors encore une fois et comme toujours : merci pour vos reviews les filles :) Je révise toujours pour mes partiels parce que si j'ai rater : rattrapage ! Alors retard, retard ... Désolée :$ ^-^

Les scan sont très intéressant vous ne trouvez pas !? J'espère qu'ils vont TOUS rejoindre le champ de bataille ! Là, Madara fera moins le fier avec son Obito ... Quand à ce chapitre, que pensez-vous des flash-back ? :/ J'avoue que je séchais vachement mais je voulais publier un petit truc, alors voilà :)

Merci à la personne, **Guest**, d'apprécier mon histoire ! :) Que penses-tu de cette suite ?

**Ady-chan** : On sait maintenant pourquoi Shikamaru n'a pas rattrapé Ino x) Je reconnais que c'est plus simple, pour moi, d'ecrire en POV Ino :) Le petit Sasuke va changer de camp, enfin ! Voilà un nouveau chapitre, bon les scan ne m'ont pas trop inspirée ... Allé savoir pourquoi ! Je reste d'avis qu'une petite déclaration de Tenten sa aurait été bien quand même x) Bonne lecture, bisou !

**Tsubaki.72** : C'est pas grave, chacun son tour ! :) J'ai un peu plus de mal en ce moment avec les scan, l'inspiration s'envole ... Oui c'était très bizarre surtout que personne n'étaient là pour défendre le village face à eux, mais j'aime ce qu'ils y font ... J'espère que ce chapitre te conviendra :) Bisous !


	10. Le débarquement !

Un champ de bataille, des ennemis, une menace. Un seul espoir, des milliers de vies, une alliance.

Cet imbécile heureux de Naruto me filera définitivement toujours un pincement au cœur, une évolution telle que la sienne est mémorable : du garçon perdu à celui sur lequel le monde entier veut veiller. Immanquablement j'avais toujours associé ce ninja au sentiment amer que j'avais éprouvé en découvrant qu'une cliente aveugle était incapable d'adimrer les magnifique fleurs qu'elles achetaient malgré qu'elles pouvaient les sentir. Pour moi il était comme elle, la simple odeur ne pouvait compenser la merveilleuse vue et l'amour que lui porté ses amis ne pouvait compenser celui qui sa famille lui aurait apporté. J'avais tord.

Naruto était puissant grâce nous, nous étions résistant grâce a lui. Serait-ce suffisant ?

_ Que chacun fasse ce qui est en son pouvoir ! Crie Sakura bourrée de convictions

Le monstre change, encore. Est-ce normal qu'un sourire reste scotché à mes lèvres ? Oui, je sais vers où vagabonde mon esprit tandis que Juubi arbore un immense bulbe en fleur qui n'éjectera sûrement pas un de ces doux parfums qui flottent sans cesse dans la boutique que mes parents chérissent ...

Une effrayante boule noire émerge de ce qui n'est vraisemblablement pas un pistil, très franchement j'en tremble tellement l'imposante sphère nous surplombe. Je n'ose pas tenter un regard vers Shikamaru, le voir me désarmerais et ce n'est pas le moment d'être faible.

_ Et si on devait mourir ... Et alors c'est mieux de mourir au combat qu'en ne faisant rien !

Cette fille a beau être ma meilleure amie, elle ne sera jamais celle qui insufflera la confiance aux autres.

_ Heh... Inévitablement je me retourne vers lui, son sourire en coin et son air déterminé m'agacent aussitôt. Ino ! J'aimerais que tu me connectes à quelqu'un !

Être neutre, nous sommes sur un champ de bataille, pas de sentiments, il faut juste obéir.

_ As-tu une idée en tête ? Je souris, un peu désabusée devant mon grand jeu d'actrice.

_ Tu es génial, Shikamaru ! Choji semble impressionné ou plutôt admiratif, je ne comprends pas.

Pour dire vrai je déteste être de côté, même un cours instant et c'est précisément ce qui ce passe à ce moment. Puis la zone d'ombre se dissipe : Kitsuchi, ninja d'Iwa.

L'idée est simple et sera sûrement efficace, c'est un coup de génie et tellement évident à la fois. Créer de multiples murs pour ralentir l'attaque que tout le monde sera générer, à volonté, plus ou moins. N'importe qui aurait pu y penser, pourtant c'est lui, c'est toujours lui ...

_ Ino ... Maintenant connecte-moi à tous les shinobis du champ de bataille. Tu peux le faire ? Là tout de suite son ton pressant et son air impatient me mettent hors de moi !

Comment fait-il ? Je veux savoir ! Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde et la maîtrise de soi, je ne peux pas rester calme face à lui. Il a tord, il n'a pas à douter de moi, en rien.

_ Bien sûre que je peux ! Je crie, sors carrément de mes gonds sur ce fichu champ de bataille, parce qu'il est doué pour faire ça : me mettre hors de moi, me faire l'aimer.

Choji sourit, d'un de ces sourires entendus qu'on les parents en admirant leurs enfants se chamaillaient pour une futilité et je déteste encore plus la situation. Ses yeux sont encore plus expressifs que son regard, comme si c'était possible ! Il est clairement ravi ! Mais de quoi ? Je ne veux pas m'introduire dans ta tête pour comprendre Choji, mais si tu continues à la jouer à l'homme-qui-sait-tout, je m'y verrais forcée...

Inspiration, blocage, concentration. Je ne dois surtout pas relâcher mon attention, je dois me focaliser uniquement sur le message à transmettre, à tous les shinobis. Entendez-moi.

Nous sommes tous prêts à nous battre, je ressens l'impatience des ninjas à agir, à prouver ce qu'ils valent, à servir de simple pions s'il le faut, leurs esprits brûlent d'un désir ardent de défendre leurs nations et toutes les vies ici. Le mien s'embraserait presque tellement leurs cœurs battent à l'unisson devant cette soif démesurée de riposte.

Je les ressens ! Comme des milliers de scintillante lucioles fugaces et éphémères qui viennent et disparaissent à intervalle régulier. J'enseigne rapidement les mouvements, méthodiquement et efficacement. Puis je relâche tout et les lumières s'éteignent immédiatement dans mon esprit, le noir complet revient et le calme me soulage. Nous sommes prêts, comme un seul ninja on lance nos premières barrières, puis les secondes et d'autres suivent. L'attaque est trop puissante, même Bee ne la stop pas...

Bien joué Sakura ! Au moins nous ne serons pas mort à rien ne faire, c'est le bon côté de la chose, non ? A quelques mètres de là, Choji et Shikamaru donnent tous ce qu'ils peuvent comme tous les autres shinobis ici, je le _sens, _mais ça ne marchera pas il est trop tard...

Avant même que je ne divague vers des pensées plus sinistres, la sphère disparaît ! Un nuage demeure seul résidu signalant que la menace a belle et bien existé. Une dague planté par je ne sais poule miracle l'a dissiper, le quatrième Hokage surgit de nul part ! Parfaitement vivant et en pleine possession de des moyens à première vue, Naruto perd casiement son teint blafard dans la seconde qui suit et reprend son air confiant qui nous rassure _tous. _

_ Tu arrives tout pile à l'heure, papa ! Il en serait presque joyeux, mais cette sérénité qui se dégage de ce duo inexpliqué remplie les alentours d'un nouveau souffle, d'un nouvel espoir.

Cet imbécile heureux de Naruto me filera définitivement toujours un pincement au cœur, il n'aura sans doute pas l'occasion de fêter ses retrouvailles avec son père pourtant cela lui serait facile et pardonnable d'être égoïste. Mais il sacrifirait tout pour nous, ses amis. Ce n'est pas de la pitié que je ressens à son encontre mais de la compassion face à cet attendrissant et surpuissant ninja qui, je n'en doute plus, sera notre futur Hokage.

* * *

Humph ... Milles excuses les filles, vraiment ! Bon déjà j'ai des partiels qui arrivent à nouveau et honnêtement les scans ne m'inspiraient pas trop ... Tandis que celui d'aujourd'hui ! Que dire ! Ouaw ! De une ils arrivent enfin et de deux on a aussi vu Shika et Ino, ce qui m'a inspirée encore plus :P

J'ai essayé de faire grandir Ino, vous en dites quoi ? :)

Merci beaucoup pour vos encouragements ! Comme vous le savez déjà c'est pour vous que je continue :) Et au vu des scan, je sens que la publication va à nouveau être régulière ! :D

**Amara97** : Heureuse de voir que cette fiction te plais ! Que penses-tu de cette suite ? J'ai toujours eu du mal pour Shikamaru, mais j'aime assez écrire en point de vue interne et si les autres aime aussi c'est encore mieux :P J'ai l'impression que c'est les flash-back qui t'ont poussés à laisser ton avis ici, tant mieux il y en aura sûrement d'autres. Merci :)

**Ady-chan** : Bientôt un nouveau chapitre ? Hum ouais, si on veut ... Sorry pour le retard légèrement ÉNORME ... X(

C'est génial que mon chapitre ne t'es pas déçue ! Je la trouvais vraiment pas super cette idée de flash-back, c'était juste parce que je ne savais pas sur quoi me basé ... Franchement je ne sais même pas ou va conduire cette histoire, je fais au fil des scan et c'est flippant quand j'ai d'aussi énorme trous !

Sasuke change de camp ! Yeah ! Roh Shikamaru en prendra un coup ici, mais en vrai je ne pense pas que ça l'atteindra plus que ça :o Faut dire, qu'il a matière à ce concentrer là ! M'en tout il assure le Shika ! :) Et merci pour tes encouragements, c'est gentil et ça me fais plaisir ! :) Bisous, à très bientôt ! :P

**Akisza** : Je te remercie pour ta review ! Ça me fait plaisir que ce chapitre t'ai plût, je craignais un peu les flash-back ...

Pour les fautes, je n'ai pas utilisé mon ordinateur donc pas de correcteur ... Et c'est vrai que ça donne cette impression, peut-être parce qu'il était celui dont j'ai le plus douté ... J'ai voulu faire quelque chose parce que ça faisait un moment mais il me paraissait, pas top on va dire ! Donc par dessus tout, je reconnais ne pas m'être relue niveau grammaire et orthographe ... Désolée ! J'espère que tu continueras à lire tout de même :)

**Tsubaki.75** : OMG je sais pas pourquoi j'ai mis 72 ! Désolée :o

Aaaaah Sasuke arrive, enfin ! N'est-ce pas magnifiquement merveilleux ? *O* J'y croyais plus. Et j'en avais marre de rien publier c'est pour ça que le précédent chapitre était basé sur des flash-back parce qu'il fallait que je fasse un petit quelque chose :p Et je suis super soulagée et contente de voir qu'il t'a plût ! Honnêtement j'en avais peur de vos réactions et j'ai hésité à le publier mais puisqu'il plaît alors pourquoi pas en faire d'autres ! :)

Merci d'avoir laisser une review ! Bisous et à très bientôt ! :D


	11. Le retour

J'ai entendu quelque part que non seulement on est jaloux dès qu'on aime, mais on est jaloux avant d'aimer. J'étais fichu depuis le début, avant même que quoique ce soit n'ai commencé.

Et je l'ai su, au moment même où les deux pieds de l'Uchiwa ont touchés terre, là à deux pas de Naruto et Sakura, sans mauvais jeu de mots. Resté maître de moi-même devenez dès cet instant un véritable challenge, ne pas massacrer ce pseudo-déserteur encore plus.

_ SA-SASUKE-KUN ! Hurle Sakura persuadant les autres septiques qu'il s'agissait bel et bien de lui.

Nous sommes tous dubitatif devant cette révélation, mon visage exprime-t-il ce petit sentiment de peur qui s'insuffle aussitôt en moi et qui tente d'amener un vent de panique ? Comment ose t il revenir maintenant ? En pleine guerre alors que ... C'est la guerre !

_ Quoi ... Oh non pas ça, ce timbre de voix me replonge immediatement en enfance, lorsqu'elle faisait partie de ces fichus groupies. Sa.. Sasuke-kun... !? Cri Ino surprise mais je le parierais cher, très ravie en s'élançant vers lui.

Et je n'ai même pas besoin de voir son visage parce que je sais tout ça, c'est pourquoi je la poursuis aussitôt en tentant de la récupérer de toutes les manières imaginable et possible, de toutes les façons que cela implique également. Je regrette de l'avoir laissé partir, de l'avoir forcé à partir et désormais que ce foutu déserteur est revenu je n'aurais plus de chance de la voir revenir ou d'occasion d'espérer une quelconque opportunité. Toutefois je ne vais rien lâcher, sûrement pas abandonner.

_ Hé ... Ino ! Je m'époumone et fronce mes sourcils avec une telle contrariété que ma vue s'en brouille presque. Arrête ! C'est notre ennemi à présent ! Je râle comme si cette simple évidence pourtant plus qu'importante suffirait à la tenir éloignée de lui pour au minimum toute la vie.

_ Ino ... Déplore Choji pratiquement dans le même état d'esprit que moi, presque. Tu devrais garder tes distances avec lui !

Mon pote, je n'ai jamais vraiment compris ce pouvoir télépathique qui nous lie tout les deux. Mais aujourd'hui je ne pourrais pas en être plus heureux ! Dès que j'ai une idée en tête, tu la saisie aussitôt et je connais tes mots avant même que tu ne les prononces : ça peut paraître flippant mais pour moi c'est rassurant. Parce qu'à partir de ce moment où ce fichu Uchiwa est revenu, à l'instant où je l'ai vu courir sans aucune retenue vers lui, j'ai su. Jamais je ne ferais le poids contre lui, je n'étais pas même pas dans la balance face à l'amour aveugle qu'elle lui portait, c'est pourquoi j'aurais besoin de ta facilité à être extralucide Choji. Car je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, ni d'exprimer ces vagues sensations qui se battent en moi afin d'avoir le contrôle sur mon corps pour pouvoir exprimer ce flux bouillonnant; la seule façon d'extérioriser correctement tous ça sera avec toi mon ami parce que tu sauras canaliser ce que je n'arriverais sans doute plus à contrôler d'ici peu de temps.

Évidement nous n'avons pas changés, comme il le fait remarquer et je n'en ai jamais pris plus conscience qu'en cet instant. Naruto a toujours fanfaronner, Sakura en admiration muette devant Sasuke, Ino en admiration bien plus prononcé et bien moins cachée, Kiba qui râle toujours plus qu'un autre avec

Parce que le voilà ! De retour ! Prêt à soit disant protéger Konoha ! Je crois que c'est la partie détente de la guerre, le moment où s'est autorisé et même préconisé de rire ! Par dessus tout c'est lui qui veut devenir Hokage !

_ Indépendamment de ce que tu as vécu ... Ce ne seras pas possible ... Mon ton est tranchant, cassant et je tente de lui faire comprendre ainsi qu'il n'est pas le bienvenu, il ne l'est plus. Penses-tu vraiment-

_ Que nous allons oublier tout ce que tu as fais jusqu'à présent ? J'aime vraiment entendre parler ce maître des insectes.

En plus de ça il critique ouvertement les anciens Hokage, qui sont manifestement présent mais ne pipe pas un mot. A l'exception de la grande admiration dont le premier fait preuve face à tant d'enthousiaste pour l'avenir de son village. Cet Uchiwa aura vraiment tout fait pour m'agacer et le mot est faible.

Malgré tout une triste peur s'ancre profondement et je me dis que peut-être ... Elle ne m'a jamais réellement aimé, moi, ou qui que ce soit, ou quoi que ce soit, excepté lui.

* * *

Comme promis, ou presque, voilà un nouveau chapitre pour vous ! :) Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! Je pense abandonner Shika pendant un petit moment ... Parce qu'il me complique la tâche je trouve mais il reviendra, pas d'inquiétude ! Oui il y a un décalage avec les scan, mais je tenterais d'en publier deux cette semaine :)

Je pense, j'espère, que la série des morts est terminé ! Vu le niveau de l'alliance, on est bon ! X)

**Ady-chan** : Ouf ! Oui parce qu'il est bien chou M.K a faire grandir casiment tout le monde mais il oublie Ino, donc tant mieux si j'arrive à la grandir ici :p

Oulaa, désolée pour le spoil alors ! :$ Je voulais poster le jour même et j'ai pas pensée que y en qui l'aurait pas encore vu :s Ça va, j'ai matière à travailler maintenant, je n'ai juste plus d'inspiration ... C'est que semblant de rien ça fait plus d'un an que je tiens cette fic, il en a du courage M.K quand on voit que mon premier chapitre date d'i un ans !

**Tsubaki.75** : Honnêtement je me suis dit la même chose ! Avec en prime un "si je publie rien sur ça, je me fais trucider et je les aides s'il le faut !" x) Désolée pour le précédent chapitre qui était maigre, celui-ci n'est pas beaucoup plus épais .. Mais je ferais mieu la prochaine fois ! :D

Olalala, est-ce une hallucination collective !? L'équipe 7, comme si de rien n'était ! Tous prêts à être Hokage, ouah ! Ça m'avait manquée aussi de ne rien publier et de ne plus avoir vos reviews :p

**Amara97** : Ah tu m'as fait peur ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça en lisant le début de ta review, d'ailleurs merci c'est gentils de laisser ton avis :) J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plût autant que le précédent !

**Baaby** : Merci pour ton commentaire, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !


	12. A l'assaut

Une guerre n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour des retrouvailles, c'est justement là où les séparations ont lieu ... Mais en tant que ninja il n'existe pas de lieu plus propice qu'un autre. Alors peut-être que lorsqu'elles se réalisent sur un champ de bataille on conjure le mauvais sort ?

_ N'est-ce pas nostalgique ? Le sourire aux lèvres, je ne peux arrêter le reflux de souvenirs qui remontent à la surface.

Toutes les équipes de la génération et pas n'importe laquelle, la notre, sont présent et unis dans un même but à cet instant. Sauf pour l'équipe de Gai qui avait repiquée son premier examen donc elle ne fait pas vraiment partie de notre génération, après tout ils ont tous un an de plus que nous, avaient...

_ ... Shikamaru.

Nous sommes tous là et pourtant je suis terrifiée ! Je ne peux pas prononcer ces mots, cela m'est interdit puisque nous sommes sur un champ de bataille et que par définition nous sommes des soldats qui ont pour unique mission de vaincre l'ennemi sans même accordé de temps aux détails superflue.

_ De toute façon, nous devons vaincre l'ennemi, donc c'est le seul moyen... Bien que je n'ai pas envié de l'admettre ...

Combattre et vaincre l'ennemi, il n'y a que ces mots là qui sortent de sa bouche ! Depuis le début, bon peut être pas exactement le début même, mais à partir du moment ou nous nous sommes retrouvés sur ce même terrain face à l'ultime ennemi il n'a plus était question que de ça.

Des unités, des attaques, des ripostes, des pertes autant humaines que stratégiques; j'ai la vague impression que pourtant toutes ses actions sont le résultat de l'absence d'écoute, de compréhension, de l'absence d'émotions...

_ Ça fait longtemps que nous n'avons pas été tous ensemble ! Ça me rappel l'examen de chuunin ! La grosse voix chaude et enjoué de Choji me ramène sur le terrain.

Une chose est sûre, ce n'est pas au sein de notre équipe, de notre village, et j'oserais même dire de l'alliance que le manque de communication et tous ce qui s'y approche se fait ressentir. Il existe uniquement entre Shikamaru et moi.

_ Je deviendrais Hok... Oh Kiba par pitié met la en veilleuse ! Personne ne t'écoutes, tu t'en doutes, non ?

_ Nous allons leur montrer notre puissance ! Renchérit Naruto, je vous jures qu'on dirait le début d'une mise en scène de démonstration de force.

Notre but : entrer par une des quatre ouvertures de la barrière.

Alors que les Hokage se hâtent de réduire la prison qui retient le démons et que tous les shinobis se préparent à entrer, chacune de nos équipes se place à une entrée. Les défenses cèdent et le démons à dix queues se retrouve à notre porté, nous sommes prêts à l'attaquer dans l'espoir de porter un coup fatal.

Et merde. Cette fichue saloperies c'est décuplée en une multitude de mini démons tous plus laids et dangereux les uns que les autres, génial.

Tampis, on fonce tous dans le tas, tête baissée ou non seul le résultat compte.

Sakura brille, se révèle l'égale de ses deux coéquipiers, affronte les horreurs blanches et triomphe haut la main à chacun de ses coups. J'aimerais en faire de même, je veux faire de même... Seulement je me contente d'éliminer mes ennemis avec mes techniques de base, qui ont fait leurs preuves, qui ont toujours étaient efficace jusqu'ici. Ce concentrer, bloqué de l'énergie, et détruire ces abominations.

Je n'ai aucune idée de comment cela a pu arrivé, mais au moment ou aucune bêtes n'est en approche je tourne la tête vers Sakura. Oui vers elle et non vers Sasuke, j'ai compris le message de mon père, j'étais jeune et pour me mesurer à Sakura le meilleur combat restait celui de gagner Sasuke, il n'y avait pas de sentiments là dedans, du moins ils n'étaient pas aussi puissant que ceux qui me hantent actuellement... Elle échappe in-extremis à une attaque combinée des mini-juubi, grâce à Naruto et Sasuke; sans grande surprise je l'entends remercier Sasuke sans même qu'elle ne se rende compte que Naruto l'a protégée de l'autre côté. Du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ne se manifeste :

_ Hum ... Je suis là aussi ... Sakura-Chan ! Il passe de la gêne, à l'entêtement jusqu'à l'agacement en quelques secondes non seulement à travers ces mots mais aussi par son timbre de voix qui part dans les aigus.

Je ne peux pas voir les expressions de son visage et je ne m'en plains pas, c'est préférable d'ailleurs. L'entendre se faire remplacer si vite m'attriste et je n'ai pas envie de voir mon reflet à travers ses yeux ou sa façon d'agir, blesser de se savoir rejeté. Etonnamment je me rends connais plutôt bien cet abruti et que Choji avait raison nous ne sommes peut-être pas toujours tous ensemble mais tous ce temps passé m'a permis de connaître la plupart des ninjas de ma génération pratiquement aussi bien que mes deux coéquipiers.

_ Ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin Naruto.

J'hallucine ! Pincez-moi, je rêve ! Il n'y a pas trente-six chemins possible ici ! Quoique en l'occurrence il pourrait faire allusion au fait que Naruto ne doit pas l'empêcher de tuer ces monstres mais je penche vers l'autre solution, celle qui cri que Sasuke vient reprendre pleinement sa place au sein de leur équipe. Y comprit celle qui lui est réservée depuis bien longtemps auprès de Sakura à un titre bien plus honorifique que simple coéquipier.

J'avais naïvement garder une place semblable pour cet idiot de génie qui fait partie de mon équipe. Je ne m'y ferais plus prendre...

Après que l'équipe numéro 7 ai montré ses tout nouveaux talents, c'est au tour de l'équipe numéro 8 d'entrer en action : j'entends Kiba hurler qui veut gagner dans sa compétition contre l'équipe 7 et cela m'amuse. Oui, j'ai envie d'en rire car on pourrait croire qu'il s'agit d'un simple concours entre les équipes de Konoha, au lieu de ça je soupire car il n'y a que Naruto et Kiba pour faire ça dans un enjeux aussi crucial que celui dans lequel nous sommes pris. Heureusement que le niveau de mon équipe est plus élevé pour ne pas s'abaisser à ces jeux d'enfants.

Le chien des enfers ce matérialise devant nous, imposant et presque aussi menaçant que nos ennemis. À ses côtés, Shino attend patiemment quand soudain ...

_ C'est répugnant ! C'est quoi ça ? L'horreur même s'extirpe des monstres blancs, comme s'ils y vivaient depuis un moment.

La comparaison avec les pucerons qui rongent mes belles fleurs, n'est rien face à ces robustes insectes géants qui dévorent littéralement les mini-juubi. Pour couronner le tout, Hinata se met à imiter Neji à la perfection et honnêtement sans vouloir porter atteinte à sa mémoire j'ai l'impression qu'il est dépassé... Neji les poings de ta cousine s'illuminent de dragons luisant de la nouvelle puissance qui l'anime, tu peux être fier d'elle.

Oubliez ce que j'ai dis, puisque tout le monde est de la partie autant que nous en fassions partie !

_ Nous le trio Ino-Shika-Chou de l'équipe 10 entrons en jeu aussi !

_ Formation E ! S'écrit aussitôt Choji, sa capacité à démarrer au quart de tour m'étonnera toujours, c'est comme si il lisait en nous ...

_ Nous n'avons jamais pris la peine de rivaliser avec les autres avant, mais en voyant cela ici ce n'est même plus les examens de chuunin... C'est la guerre maintenant.

Son timbre de voix est froid et calculateur, j'aimerais y trouver les mêmes intonations que les autres ont dans leur voix, rien ne semble avoir changé à les entendre. Seulement un regard vers Shikamaru suffit à me faire redescendre dans l'action du moment, si les autres parlent avec un naturel hallucinant bourré de conviction, lui fait brutalement redescendre toutes divagations à la brutale réalité en trois mots : c'est la guerre. Comme si nous ne le remarquions pas par nous même, merci pour ta brillante expertise Shikamaru, vraiment !

Je ressens, impuissante, la colère prendre place face à la tristesse. Le pire étant que je ne pourrais laisser ma fierté de côté pendant encore très longtemps et je risque de finir par étrangler cet idiot !

Concentration.

Choji se développe, il s'impose par sa taille et sa puissance face aux démons. L'idiot à tête d'ananas prolonge son ombre vers les pieds de notre ami devenu géant, j'inspire intensément et longuement pour visualiser à nouveau le champ de bataille à travers mon esprit.

Cette fois je ne dois pas transmettre un message et ce ne sont certainement pas nos alliés qui doivent m'apparaître en cet instant. Je dois visualiser nos ennemis. C'est pourquoi ils se manifestent différemment, brûlant comme les autres mais semblable a des flammes qui me donne envie de tout faire sauf de les protéger.

_Présence de 25 ennemis détectée, ok ! Verrouillé !_

J'enregistre l'information aussi vite que je peux et m'approche de Shikamaru, comme le faisait mon père, je lui transmet de la même manière les informations que j'ai à ma disposition. Je le sens frémir quand je pose ma main derrière son crâne, est-ce qu'être aussi proche de moi le révulse désormais à ce point ?

Concentration, Ino.

_Transfert de perception._

Tout est parfait, nous agissons comme un seul être. Un individu capable de se défendre mais par dessus tout d'attaquer ses ennemis avant même qu'ils ne l'attaque. Je vois l'ennemi, Shikamaru fait bouger Choji qui se déplace en fonction de mes informations, nous sommes en coordination parfaite.

_ Je vais encore doubler de volume ! Je serais beaucoup plus lourd, mais est-ce que ça ira pour vous ? Demande Choji visiblement prêt à en faire beaucoup plus.

_ Ouais, c'est encore léger en fait.

Aurais-je enfin étais exhaussée ? Il semblerait finalement retrouver sa personnalité, ce détachement naturel pour tout, même les choses graves.

_ De plus ce serait la honte si c'est tout ce que ça fait pour notre moment de gloire.

Fausse joie, il ne redevient lui même uniquement pour entrer en compétition avec Naruto et Kiba ! C'en est trop :

_ Tu parles de quoi là ! Tu ne serais pas en train de brûler dans le feu de la compétition ! J'enrage contre cette tête d'ananas, mais il tourne sa tête vers moi muni d'un sourire qui devrait être banni ! Avec seulement un coin qui se lève et je ferme immédiatement les yeux en le bombardant d'informations quant à la position de nos ennemis.

Non il ne doit pas avoir autant de facilité à me faire craquer, je vais reprendre et répéter ces mots à l'infini jusqu'à ce qu'ils envahissent la moindre de mes pensées débordantes : c'est la guerre !

* * *

Comme vous l'aurez remarqué j'ai combiné les deux scan, d'où la longueur de ce chapitre...

Pour le scan olala j'étais trop en admiration devant la page où M.K nous montre comment Ino voit les personnes à travers son pouvoir ! Pratiquement comme je l'avais décrit au hasard ! En espérant qu'il fasse de même pour le couple, mais c'est peut-être trop rêver... X)

**EmeroWde** : Merci d'avoir laisser ton avis, ça fait plaisir ! Alors je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ainsi que le principe donc voilà le bout suivant ! En souhaitant que tu lises ceux qui suivront et que celui-ci te plaise également ! :)

**Amara97** : Je suis du même avis que toi, enfin c'est logique que si j'ai du mal avec Shika c'est plus difficile de le cerner mais bon ... Et oui on commence un chapitre jalousie ! Je ne pense pas abandonner autant Shikamaru, j'ignore encore comment je vais faire, on verra bien :) Voilà la suite, qu'en penses-tu ?

**Ady-chan** : Moi aussi je l'aime bien ce Shika ... Hélas il s'exprime mal :P Moi j'ai l'impression que mes textes s'essoufflent, à par ce dernier scan où il y a eu du mouvement, j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond ... Mais si ça te plais toujours autant alors tant mieux, c'est le cas hein ? Et j'espère ne pas avoir atteint mon niveau maximum et que les chapitres seront toujours aussi bon voir meilleur ! En tout cas tes encouragements me poussent à continuer, alors je m'y applique :)


	13. En bref

Les chapitres se sont succédés et je n'ai rien écrit ... Alors soit ça continuait comme ça soit je faisais un bref passage sur les scan manqués ! Et aujourd'hui je me suis décidée à le faire, honte à moi de ne pas avoir commencée plus tôt ... Désolée ! Vraiment vraiment, pardon ! Puis j'ai lu quelque part que M.K a dit qu'il n'y aurait aucun couple déclaré dans Naruto alors j'ai désespérée mais la fin de la guerre approche alors il faut que celle de cette histoire aussi ! :)

* * *

Parfois, toute une vie se résume à un geste fou.

Il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire dans le fait que nos quatre Hokage soit réunis devant nous en cher et en os. Rien d'aberrant à voir Sasuke, le ninja déserteur le plus recherché de tous les temps, se battre à nos côtés. Ce n'était pas anormal de voir Orochimaru aussi apathique qu'une feuille morte devant l'intense puissance déployait par les forces qui combattaient. L'absurdité ne résidait pas non plus dans le fait qu'un énorme arbre pompait toute l'énergie vitale des ninjas en les enlaçant d'une étreinte mortelle avec ses branches. Non. La folie, le truc le plus dément se résumait à un seul petit acte involontaire. Fou. Alors que Choji tentait d'aider deux ninjas de l'alliance à échapper à une branche plutôt coriace, Shikamaru avait prévu le coup en attrapant les trois hommes grâce à sa technique et les fit sauter pour esquiver une attaque par derrière. Et son erreur était là, bien sûre eux en avait réchapper de justesse et ils étaient saufs, évidement Choji n'avait rien et c'était le plus important sur l'instant ... Si lui n'était pas rouge à en étouffer, une brindille finement enroulée autour de son coup aspirant jusqu'à la dernière goutte de chakra présente dans ce corps bientôt vide de vie.

_ SHIKAMARU ! M'époumonais-je en sprintant jusqu'à ce corps qui tomba lourdement sur le sol dans un bruit sourd et sans écho, sans appel.

Chôji, plus rapide mais surtout plus proche, était arrivé auprès de lui avant moi. Il tenta de le redresser mais la maigreur du corps l'en empêcha. Shikamaru aurait pu être briser comme une de ses petites brindilles qu'il avait tendance à machoullier en admirant le ciel, qu'il finissait par plier avec seulement deux doigts ...

Que ressent-on lorsqu'on n'a rien ?

L'alliance s'épuisait, essoufflée dans ses ressources de chakra et complètement dépassée par ses pertes humaines; personne n'en menait large. Nous étions hier encore tellement si loin de la mort, aujourd'hui s'en est fini d'espérer qu'on s'en sorte tous en vie. Et ma plus grande désillusion résidait dans le fait que mes meilleurs amis étaient à genoux devant moi, oh biensûre aucun ne se préoccupaient de moi : ils tentaient vainement de sauver la vie de Shikamaru ... J'étais moi aussi une médic-nin, alors je savais. Il n'était plus temps. Lorsqu'il commença à divaguer sur son avenir en tant que conseiller de l'Hokage je compris qu'il se rattacher à des espoirs, des rêves, une volonté de vivre Pour ces derniers instants. C'était invivable, étouffant, Choji déversait des torrents de larmes, Sakura tentait l'impossible pour le soigner, ce spectacle poignant m'empêchée de respirer ou de le regarder.

Même les efforts de Naruto pour le maintenir en vie semblaient nuls, j'étais persuadée que nous pouvions tous ressentir sa puissance mais pas lui. Pas Shikamaru qui dépérissait à nos pieds. C'était injuste, il était stupide, c'était bien fait il avait mérité de subir les conséquences de son acte ! Volontairement je m'éloignais d'eux, c'est la guerre tous le reste compte moins, j'écouterais ses dernières instructions. Poings serrés et esprit affûté j'enmaganisais tous le chakra qu'il m'était possible de canaliser, la rage et la peine alimentaient comme jamais ma puissance. La douleur contrôlait chaque petite partie de ma conscience tandis que le désir de vengeance remplissait les parcelles restantes de mon être qui ne souhaitaient qu'amener la paix. Pas lui, ça n'était pas juste !

Puis comme un rayon de soleil après une tempête, les Hokage sont apparus sur le champ de bataille. Tranquillement, l'air de n'avoir rien manqué, dans une incroyable forme, comme s'ils venaient de débarqué dans cette guerre. Tsunade a tapotée gentiment la tête de Sakura comme une mère récompensant son enfant après une bonne action, dans un même mouvement de main elle a remit sur pieds Shikamaru puis s'est aussitôt affairer à établir un champ de soin sur tout le terrain ! Et là, en l'espace d'une seconde toutes mes pensées ont désertées aussi vite que Sasuke l'avait fait.

_ Idiot ! Le bouscula Choji tandis que Sakura lui lançait un regard réprobateur avant de rejoindre la cinquième.

Moi j'avançais comme un automate jusqu'à lui avant de me laissée tomber a genoux devant lui, dénuée de sentiments j'étais partagée entre lui hurler dessus ou pleurer. Ses yeux dans les miens je cherchais encore la meilleure solution à adopter quand il m'attrapa dans ses bras, mes épaules étaient en miette et j'étais incapable de formuler la moindre phrase.

_ Disons qu'il est temps d'effacer toutes mes erreurs ... Bougonna-t-il.

Il fallait comprendre les sous-entendus là dessous. Bon d'accord ça n'était pas des excuses en bon et du forme mais à défaut d'avoir failli y laissé la vie j'allais passer l'éponge la dessus !

Soudain, comme une trompette sonnerait la charge, Naruto lança un appel et toute notre génération se mît en mouvement pour répondre à sa demande. Tel une seule et unique personne, nous ne formions qu'une seule attaque comme un seul homme.

Vous qui croyez avoir tout vu, vous qui avez voyagé, qui avez lu ... Avez-vous déjà était en présence d'une incroyable combinaison de pouvoirs tous plus inventifs les uns que les autres ? Un liquide qui permet de se régénérer du moment que nos pieds sont en contact avec celui-ci ? Avoir le second Hokage connecté à chacun pour être protéger ? Des rasengans qui surgissent de nul part n'attendant que d'être utilisés ?

_ ... ceux dont le cœur est comblé par leurs amis sont forts ! Clame Kakashi dans les esprits.

Cette énergie vivifiante, je peux la sentir et la voir mais surtout la maîtriser. Les autres aussi, seulement nous. On est là Naruto ! À ce moment-là, vêtus d'une nouvelle puissance chacun d'entre nous saute sur une des queues du nouveau Kyubi Susanoo, tous porteur d'un rasengan. Dans une synchronisation parfaite nous élançons tous en même temps nos attaques contre le bouclier qui finit par craquer grâce à l'intervention de Susanoo qui achève cette barrière avec son épée.

Après quoi Shikamaru est revenu vers moi et bizarrement comme il n'était plus question de guerre entre nous deux je me suis surprise à imaginer une tout autre raison de sa venue ...

_ C'est l'heure où notre force va changer le monde ! J'ai besoin de toi, eh oui c'est ça de toi, pour contacter tous les ninjas.

Le plan est brillant, compliqué et très dur à réaliser mais brillant ! Il faut tirer sur les liens reliés aux queues afin d'extraire le chakra des Bijû d'Obito, ce qui se relève être une tâche extrêmement coriace. Les cordes lacèrent les doigts et les mains deviennent blanches à en faire pâlir les nuages, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on avance. Reculer serait plus approprié, oui plus nous tirons sur ses fichus liens et plus rien ne se passe !

Une minute, le résultat attendu n'est peut-être pas présent sous la forme souhaitée mais il est bien là ! Obito faiblit ! Naruto et lui semblent entrer dans un duel complexe, parfait ! Que personne ne relâche ses forces, chaque visage est empli d'une farouche détermination que rien ne fera vaciller : nous sommes tous prêts à combattre pour soutenir Naruto. Et là c'est la victoire ! Les Bijûs sont extraits d'Obito et probablement sous le coup de la force employée celui-ci tombe à la renverse ! Ici c'est le soulagement, les cordes tombent et on soupire tous d'aise : la menace est littéralement tombée !

Au loin, Sasuke s'élance pour mettre un terme à toute cette guerre, un élan d'admiration gronde en moi et je ne peux m'empêchée d'élancer un cri victorieux à l'attention du futur héros quand il ce fait stopper par Kakashi. Shikamaru ne cache pas son rictus et me lance un regard froid que je ne comprends pas, tout comme l'action de Kakashi. Rah ! Ces distances avec l'action m'agace, on ne saisit rien d'ici !

Qui est l'ennemi ? Qu'advient-il de la guerre désormais ?

Des flammes au loin annoncent que Madara lui n'a pas l'intention de déposer les armes ni de songer à la paix ...


End file.
